Jedi Leia: the Empire Strikes Back
by storylover17
Summary: It has been three years since the Battle of Yavin. Leia and her twin brother Luke have come a long way under Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano. But the Empire's grip still holds strong on the galaxy. It is up to Luke and Leia to stop the Empire and avenge the death of their father by defeating Darth Vader, who seems to know something mysterious about Anakin Skywalker's death.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

It had been three standard years since the Battle of Yavin. In that time, Leia Skywalker and her twin brother, Prince Luke Organa, had continued to grow and improve their skills as Jedi under the teachings of their shared master, Ahsoka Tano. Despite the victory Leia had won the Rebel Alliance by blowing up the Death Star, the Empire still hunted the ever growing rebel forces. With their base compromised, the entire Rebel Alliance had begun to move to the remote ice planet of Hoth. There they would for safe from the Empire, at least for a little while longer.

Leia had been given an assignment to scout ahead and investigate the surrounding area. The young Jedi Padawan had bundled herself in the warmest thermals she could find, pinned back her long brown hair, secured her lightsaber to her belt, and mounted a pack animal (she could not remember the name) before heading off into the bleak landscape that was the planet Hoth.

Leia was not alone in her expedition. Luke and Han, who had still stuck around for the last three years, had come with her. The three had split up but stayed in contact over comm. link.

Leia removed her goggled and put the binoculars she had been carrying to her slightly frozen brown eyes. A small explosion had caught the young woman's attention. The twenty-two-year-old woman focused her sights on the area where the 'meteor' had supposedly landed. When she saw nothing, Leia reported in with the others.

"Echo 3 to Echo 7 and 9. Han, Luke, do you read me?" asked Leia.

"_We read you, Leia."_ responded Luke.

"_What's the problem, princess?"_ half-joked Han.

Leia had to stop herself from yelling at Han through the comm. link.

"I've finished my circle. I didn't pick up any life readings." reported Leia.

"_There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a spacecruiser. The sensors are placed. I'm going back."_ told Han.

"_Master Ahsoka wishes for us to return to the base as soon as possible. She says there is something important she has to tell us." _ informed Luke.

"I'll be back at the base soon. A meteor landed in my area and I'm going to check it out." said Leia.

Leia shut off her comm. link before everything suddenly went black.

Luke and Han returned to the base. The two men removed their helmets. Han shook out his brown head while Luke dusted the frost from his newly cut blond hair. Leaving their helmets off to the side; the twenty-two-year-old prince and the thirty-two-year-old smuggler made their way to Han's ship, the _Millennium Falcon. _Han's Wookiee partner, Chewbacca, was repairing the damage to the _Falcon's_ exterior that Han had caused the last time the smuggler made a run.

"Chewie." called Han.

The Wookiee shouted at the smuggler in his roaring language. Han threw up his hands.

"Alright, don't loss your temper. I'll come right back and give you a hand." muttered Han.

"We should get going, Han. Master Ahsoka wants us to report our findings." reminded Luke.

"Lead the way kid." said Han.

Luke led Han to the command center of the base. People were all over the command center, working at computers and relaying incoming commands and messages. Amongst all the chaos of the command center, one stood calmly in the center overlooking it all. That person was General Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight, and Master of Luke Organa and Leia Skywalker.

Han and Luke stopped before the Togruta Jedi. Ahsoka looked at her first Padawan and the smuggler, her deep blue eyes never breaking contact with those of the two men. The Togruta Jedi had discarded her thick thermals over a nearby chair, ignoring the cold that turned her orange skin slightly red. Ahsoka's three blue and white striped lekku swayed about her slender, muscled body as she approached her Padawan and the smuggler.

"Where is Leia?" asked Ahsoka.

"Leia remained behind to investigate a meteor, master." informed Luke.

"What?!" exclaimed Ahsoka.

Ahsoka threw back her head, shaking her horns in frustration. Luke observed as his Master's tattooed white eyebrows knit together, the diamond pattern on her forehead and wing like cheek markings becoming slightly distorted as Ahsoka's face grew ever more hard and serious.

"Luke, I informed you that I wanted both you and Leia to return to the base after you had finished placing those sensors." sternly spoke Ahsoka.

"I am sorry, Master." apologised Luke.

"It's not your fault Luke. Leia is just too much like her father. Anakin never knew when to follow orders and it seems Leia can be just the same sometimes. I had hoped she would have gotten over this by now, but it seems too much of Anakin lives on through his daughter." sighed Ahsoka.

Ahsoka turned her attention towards Han.

"I'm sorry that you will be leaving us, Captain Solo. You were of great help to the Rebellion during the Battle of Yavin." spoke Ahsoka.

"There's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt then I'm a dead man." stated Han.

"Having a bounty on one's head is not something easy to live with. You're a good fighter Solo, and I will hate to lose you. And I know for certain that my Padawans will miss you." calmly said Ahsoka.

Ahsoka turned back to her work. She had yet to tell Leia about Han's departure. The Togruta knew how her female Padawan felt about the smuggler. Even if Leia did not admit it, Ahsoka could tell that her master's daughter cared deeply for Han. Ahsoka knew that Han's leaving would cause Leia's heart to break, even if the young Skywalker girl did nothing to show it.

Han faced Luke. The prince's blue eyes locked onto the smuggler's dark orbs. Neither Luke nor Han moved the air between them silent and awkward. Finally, Han broke the awkward silence.

"Guess this is it, kid." told Han.

Luke remained silent. The smuggler stormed off without saying another word. Han stormed out the door, Luke following after him. The prince had no idea what he was doing when he followed after the smuggler, but he knew that his sister would be furious if she learned that Han had left and Luke had done nothing to stop him.

"Han, wait." called out Luke.

"What is it kid?" asked Han.

"I thought you had decided to stay. At least that is what Leia told me the last time I spoke with her." stated Luke.

"Well the bounty hunter we ran into changed my mind." snapped Han.

"Han, the Rebellion needs you." calmly told Luke.

"Are you sure it's not your sister that needs me?" responded Han.

Luke was at a sudden loss for words. It was obvious to the prince that his sister and the smuggler cared for each other, but neither one of them seemed to realise it. Leia would kill him if Luke revealed to Han his sister's feelings for the smuggler, so Luke decided to play dumb.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Han." muttered Luke.

"Whatever you say kid." said Han.

Han continued down the hall, Luke following after him.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Luke.

"You only want me to stay because of how your sister feels about me." exclaimed Han.

"Part of that is the reason Han. You are also my friend. You're a natural leader, Han, and the Rebellion needs more people like you." simply put Luke.

"It's not going to work kid. I'm not hanging around this ice block for another minute. Tell the princess I sad goodbye the next time you see her." spoke Han.

Han stormed out of the hall and to the hanger. Luke was left standing on his own, trying to think of a way to tell his sister about Han's departure without getting his head cut off.

In another part of the base, the golden protocol droid C-3PO and blue and white astromech droid R2-D2 were making their way through the halls. The two droids stopped in the hangar. They saw the smuggler Han Solo yelling at his Wookiee partner, Chewbacca, about taking some part of the _Millennium Falcon _apart.

"Excuse me, sir, might I have a word with you?" asked C-3PO.

"What do you want?" hissed Han.

The smuggler was still riled up from his conversation with Luke and was in no mood to talk to the annoying protocol droid.

"It's Prince Luke, sir. He's been trying to contact you on the communicator." told C-3PO.

"I turned if off. I already told the kid that I'm leaving. There's nothing he can do to stop me." stated Han.

"Prince Luke is wondering about Mistress Leia. She hasn't come back yet. He doesn't know where she is." continued C-3PO.

"I don't know where she is." flatly stated Han.

"Nobody knows where she is, sir." said C-3PO.

"What do you mean nobody knows?" asked Han.

Han covered the protocol droids mouth as he asked a passing soldier about Leia's whereabouts. The soldier told Han that he did not know the where Commander Leia Skywalker was. Something wasn't right. When it was confirmed that Leia had not checked in with the base, Han knew something was wrong. It was not like Leia to miss checking in. She chastised him every time he forgot to check in with the base. There was no way Leia would have forgotten.

Ignoring the protests from the rebel soldiers, Han mounted up one of the animals and set out into the frigid Hoth landscape. Nothing was going to keep Han from finding Leia. Not even the probable threat of freezing to death.

**Second story in the series. Going to try and update as often as I can. Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Leia awoke to find herself hanging upside down in some kind of ice cave. The carnivorous sounds of whatever had caught her echoed throughout the ice cave. Not feeling like becoming some creature's meal, Leia tried to free herself. The Jedi Padawan clawed at the ice her feet hung by, but it was no use. She was trapped.

That was when Leia saw her lightsaber in the snow beneath her. Leia tried to call the lightsaber to her hand as she heard another roar erupt through the ice cave. Inch by inch the lightsaber drew closer to its owner. Finally, the lightsaber flew into Leia's hand and the young Jedi Padawan activated the blue blade. It was a good thing to. No sooner had Leia freed herself had her captor, a monstrous white furred creature called a wampa, came charging into the ice chamber.

Acting on instinct, Leia cut off the arm of the wampa. The wampa threw its head back as a blood curtailing cry filled the ice cave. Leia ran from the ice cave and stumbled blindly into the surrounding snow. She did not know where she was or where she was going. All Leia cared about was getting as far from the wampa as possible.

A tremendous snow storm began to blow in. Leia pulled her thermals around her more tightly, trying to do what she could to call off the freezing cold. Leia tried to warm herself with a few Force techniques Ahsoka had shown her, but it was too cold for her to concentrate properly. The cold was just too much to bear. How long had she been walking in this storm anyway? Had it been minutes? Hours? Days? She really couldn't tell anymore. All that Leia was certain about was the cold that surrounded her, chilling her to the very bone.

No longer able to withstand the freezing temperatures, Leia collapsed into the snow. The young woman shivered, one last flash of cold consuming her before she fell into unconsciousness.

_Luke and Leia crept through the halls of an Empire prison on some uncharted planet. The twin Jedi Padawans remained aware of their surroundings, each with their lightsabers drawn and ready to activate at the first sign of danger._

"_This information Han got about the Empire holding a Jedi here better be true. Otherwise this mission would have been for nothing." told Luke._

"_Han might not always have the best informants, but I do feel the presence of a strong Force Signature. There has to be a Jedi here. Why else would the Empire have so many soldiers guarding a prison on some uncharted planet with only one prisoner?" reasoned Leia._

_The Skywalker twins made their way to the detention block. The twins followed the strange but somewhat familiar Force Signature they both sensed to the correct cell block. Once they were in front of the right cell, Leia cut through the door with her lightsaber. When the door gave way, Luke and Leia entered the prison cell._

"_Who's there?" asked a weak male voice._

_A man who seemed to be in his late forties with extremely dark blond hair (it almost seemed brown in the poor cell lighting) and blue eyes stepped out from the shadows. Leia and Luke stared at the man. Both twins were shocked when they saw the man's face._

"_I'll ask you again. Who are you?" weakly asked the man._

"_I'm Leia and this is my brother Luke." said Leia._

"_We were sent to rescue a Jedi. Are you him?" wondered Luke._

_The man gave the twins a weak smile._

"_I am a Jedi. My name is Anakin Skywalker." told Anakin._

_The twins were both shocked. This man was their father. Leia and Luke had so many questions, but they would have to wait. Right now they had to get their father off world and back to the Rebel base before the Emperor realised he had let Anakin and his children slip through his fingers._

When Leia awoke she was in a bacta tank in the base's medical wing. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious or how she had gotten back to the base, but at the moment Leia really didn't care. A few of the medics helped Leia out of the bacta tank and gave her some clothes to wear. The medics began to run a few standard procedure tests on Leia, while one of the officers present called up Ahsoka and Luke on his comm. link.

After an hour of basic tests, Leia was left alone by the medics. Leia was glad the medics were finally leaving her be, but she was still nervous by how her Master was staring at her. Ahsoka was muttering something in a language Leia couldn't understand. Gazing at her brother, Leia guessed that Luke understood what Ahsoka was saying. And from the expression on Luke's face Leia could tell what the Togruta woman had to say wasn't good.

C-3PO and R2 walked into the medical wing just then. Leia was glad to see the two droids. Anything was better than being on the receiving end of another of her Master's lectures.

"Mistress Leia, madam, it's so good to see you fully functional again." said C-3PO.

R2 gave a few cheerful beeps.

"R2 expresses his relief also." added C-3PO.

Ahsoka stormed passed the golden protocol droid, standing before her female Padawan. Leia winced, not knowing what the Togruta Jedi had planned for her.

"Leia Skywalker, do you have any idea how worried you had us? I told you to come straight back to the base after planting those markers. I would have expected this sort of thing from Luke, but not you Leia. I am very disappointed in you." lectured Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry, Master. I guess I wasn't thinking." apologized Leia.

"You're right that you should be sorry. You nearly froze to death, Leia. If it hadn't been for Han I'm not sure we would have found you in time." sternly said Ahsoka.

Leia noticed the smuggler leaning against the wall for the first time. The smuggler gave a cocky smile as he walked up to Leia, Chewbacca at his side.

"How ya feeling, princess? Don't seem so bad to me." joked Han.

"I'll be fine once you're out of my face, nerfherder." teasingly said Leia.

"Whatever, princess, but you still owe me two now for saving your life." half-joked Han.

Leia punched the smuggler in the shoulder. Han ignored the pain in his shoulder as he turned to face Ahsoka.

"It seems you managed to keep me around a little longer, General." said Han.

Leia was confused by what Han meant by being kept around a bit longer.

"What are you talking about, Flyboy?" asked Leia.

Everyone ignored Leia's question. Luke strode up to Han, doing his best to avoid his sister's gaze. The prince knew as soon as Leia learned that Han was leaving and he had not told her…Luke didn't even want to think about it.

"Master Tano says that no ships are allowed to leave until the barrier is up." informed Luke.

"Just admit that you want a handsome guy like me around." flatly joked Han.

"If you truly believe that, Solo; then you're more of a laser-brain than my sister says you are." retorted Luke.

Chewbacca began to laugh. Han shot the Wookiee a glare, his face hard like he was about to take put his blaster and shoot someone.

"Laugh it up fuzz ball." grumbled Han.

Leia had had enough. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know it now.

"Can someone tell me what in the Force's name is going on?" demanded Leia.

The venom in Leia's voice was enough to make even the hardy Captain Han Solo and Prince Luke Organa cringe, though neither showed it physically. Gathering what little remained of his courage; Luke daringly took a few steps towards his sister. Leia gave her brother a look that reminded Ahsoka so much of the girl's father. Luke swallowed, suddenly feeling as though he made the worst mistake of his life.

"Leia, Captain Solo has decided to depart from the Rebel Alliance. He was going to leave when no word came of your return." spoke Luke.

Luke was grateful that he had managed to keep the nervousness he felt out of his voice. While Luke's luck had managed to hold, that of Captain Han Solo's was starting to grow thin. Leia released the rage and anger she felt into the Force as Master Tano had taught her, but the flood of negative emotions still seemed to overcome the young woman.

"And when were you going to tell me that you were leaving, nerfherder?" shouted Leia.

"I wasn't going to, princess. Why should I have to tell you everything that I plan on doing? You're not my wife." snapped Han.

"Only an idiot would marry you, Flyboy." aggressively stated Leia.

A sly smirk crossed Han's face that Leia didn't like one bit.

"Just admit that the only reason you're mad about me not telling you that I'm leaving is because you care about me." tempted Han.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." declared Leia.

"Ya might as well drop the act, princess. You're brother told me all about your secret crush. So might as well just admit it and kiss me." laughed Han.

"I'd sooner kiss a Wookiee." retorted Leia.

"That can be arranged." replied Han.

Ahsoka had finally had enough of the enough of her female Padawan and the smuggler fighting. Signalling to the medical droids, Ahsoka had Han thrown from the room. Chewbacca left to see if his captain was alright. C-3PO and R2 also left once Ahsoka told the two droids that their assistance was no longer required. Now that she was alone with her Padawans, Ahsoka could get down to business.

"There is something I have to tell you both. I will no longer be able to continue your Jedi training." informed Ahsoka.

"What do you mean, Master?" questioned Luke.

"Why can't you train us anymore?" asked Leia.

"You two have learned all you can from me. I was still only a Padawan when I left the Order. I never completed my training. If you two are to become Jedi you will need to finish your training under a fully trained master." explained Ahsoka.

"Other than Ben, we have met no other Jedi so far. How are we supposed to be trained if there are not other Jedi left?" wondered Leia.

Ahsoka gently smiled at her apprentices.

"There are still a few Jedi left that the Emperor and Vader have not killed. One of them is Master Yoda." told Ahsoka.

"And how are we to find this Master Yoda?" asked Luke.

"Bail Organa told me that Master Yoda is hiding on Dagobah. Yoda was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order before it fell. If there is anyone who can complete your training, it is him." assured Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's comm. link began to go off. The Togruta answered her comm. link, speaking in a code that neither Luke nor Leia understood. When the conversation was over, Ahsoka switched off her comm. and returned it to the proper pace on her utility belt.

"I have to get going. You two stay here. And I better not hear that you tried to sneak out of bed, Leia. Do you understand me?" gently ordered Ahsoka.

"Yes, Master Tano." said Luke and Leia together.

With that, Ahsoka left the medical wing and walked straight towards the command center. The Togruta was determined to find out what had caused the emergency alert to be directed to her comm. even if it was the last thing she ever did.

**Sorry about the late update. I'll try to be faster in the future. Comment if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Ahsoka strode into the command room of the Hoth base. Han Solo and Chewbacca leisurely followed the Jedi and general into the command center. The personnel in the room saluted to the Togruta general before going back to their work. One of the higher commanding officers called General Tano over to where he sat at one of the monitor screens.

"General Tano, we have a visitor. We picked up something outside the base's own twelve moving east." informed the officer.

Ahsoka looked at the signals being picked up on the monitor screen. Something was definitely moving outside of the base, but the signal was wrong for that of a living organism. That meant the creature that had attacked Leia could not be what was causing the disturbance on the monitors. Whatever the thing was, it was not living.

Suddenly, without any warning, incoherent speech began to be picked up on the rebel's frequency. The strange babbling had to be some kind of code, but no one in the command center was able to understand the words that had mysteriously came out of nowhere. Ahsoka turned towards the golden protocol droid that she had come with her from the medical wing.

"C-3PO, can you decipher these codes?" asked Ahsoka.

"Madam, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code." told C-3PO.

Ahsoka turned back towards the officer still sitting at the monitor. The Togruta began barking out orders and commands towards people to start amplifying the frequency and decipher the Imperial code. Seeing that he was no longer needed, Han decided to investigate the situation for himself.

"Come on Chewie. Let's check it out." said Han.

The smuggler and Wookiee left the command center. After gathering the necessary equipment and arming themselves, Han and Chewbacca marched out into the frigid Hoth landscape. Taking up positions behind some nearby snow banks, Han and Chewbacca scanned for even the slightest disturbance in the landscape. It was not long before the smuggler and his Wookiee partner found what the Alliance's monitors had been picking up.

An Imperial probe droid was scanning the area close to the base. The probe droid must have sensed the presence of a life form because the Imperial droid suddenly began firing at Han and Chewbacca. The smuggler and Wookiee dove for cover, just nearly avoiding the shot. Han raised his blaster rifle. With two precise shots the probe droid was down, blown to bits by the Corellian smuggler.

An explosion was heard throughout the base. Ahsoka, taking notice of the smuggler's absence, suspected that the Corellian had something to do with the explosion. The Togruta Jedi called up Captain Solo on her comm. Link, wanting some answers about the explosion.

"Captain Solo, do you read?" spoke Ahsoka.

"_I read you."_ acknowledged Han.

"What was that explosion?" asked Ahsoka.

"_A droid of some kind. There's not much left of it. I didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self destruct button."_ answered Han.

The droid Han had seen must have been an Imperial probe droid. Ahsoka shook her head. If there was an Imperial probe droid this close to the base, then the Emperor and his lackeys had to know the Alliance's location.

Ahsoka turned to face those gathered in the command center. All eyes turned towards the Togruta as the former Jedi Padawan and General began giving out orders.

"Prepare for evacuation. The Imperials have discovered our location. I want everyone ready to leave before the first Imperial ship is picked up on our scanners." ordered Ahsoka.

Throughout the base people began preparing for the evacuation. Supplies were gathered and loaded into ships. Soldiers and pilots prepared their ships and weapons, all knowing that a confrontation with some Imperials would occur.

Back in the medical wing, Luke and Leia had just heard about the base evacuation. The Skywalker twins quickly suited up in the orange pilot uniforms. Each twin secured their lightsaber to their belt, ready to fight in the approaching battle. It would not be long before the Imperial ships were overhead the base. And when that happened, the son and daughter of Anakin would be ready to face the one who took their parents, homes, and everything else they had ever loved from them.

Now fully suited up and armed, the twins made their way to the base hangar. Leia spotted Chewbacca standing beside the hastily repaired _Millennium Falcon,_ but there was no sign of Han. The former Tatooine farm girl wondered where the smuggler could have slipped off to this time. Knowing Han, he would have showed up at the last possible second and swoop in to save the day; at least that was how Han had put it every time he reminded Leia of how he had saved her from being blown up above the Death Star three years ago.

"Chewie, take care of yourself." said Luke.

"And try to keep Han out of trouble. The last thing the galaxy needs is that nerfherder getting himself into trouble, again." added Leia.

The Wookiee let out a roaring laugh as he embraced the Skywalker twins. The twins tried to breath but it was nearly impossible in the arms of the galaxy's warmest death embrace. When Chewbacca finally released the twins, both conspicuously gulped in mouthfuls of air. Leia rubbed her throat, glad to be able to breathe freely again.

The sound of someone snorting caught Leia and her brother's attention. The female Jedi Padawan looked up to see Han sitting on top of the _Millennium Falcon,_ doing some kind of repair work. That cocky grin that Leia had come to love and hate over the past three years slid onto the smuggler's face as easily as a hand into a glove.

"Hey princess, kid. You alright?" asked Han.

Leia knew what Han meant by his question, and was anything but pleased. It took all of the training Ahsoka had given her in the past three years to keep Leia from blowing up at Han any worse than she did back in the medical wing.

"I'm fine, nerfherder. There's no need for you to ask." bitterly replied Leia.

Without saying another word, Leia stormed off from the _Falcon._ Luke followed after his sister. If the past three years of training and fighting beside Leia had taught the Alderaanian prince anything, it was that Leia was more dangerous than a thousand Imperial ships when she was angry. And with Imperial forces growing closer by the second, Luke thought it would be best for his sister, not to mention the rest of the Alliance, if he kept an eye on her until the base was evacuated.

Back in the command center, General Ahsoka Tano was seeing over the final details to the base evacuation. One of the commanding officers called Ahsoka over to her monitor. The diamond patterns on Ahsoka's forehead became distorted as her tattooed eyebrows knit together in frustration. The rebel's scanners had picked up the presence of a number of stare destroyers coming out of hyperspace in sector four.

"Reroute all excess power to the energy shield. We have to hold off those ships until the transports get away. Prepare for ground assault." ordered Ahsoka.

Ahsoka turned and left the command center, heading straight for the hangar. Not wanting to waste a second of what little time remained before the Imperial ships landed, Ahsoka explained the plan she and the leading officers had come up with.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they are loaded. Only two fighter escorts will be allowed per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to your transports." explained Ahsoka.

"Two fighters against a star destroyer?" questioned a pilot.

Ahsoka glared at the pilot, sending a chill down the young man's spine.

"The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that no enemy ships will be in your flight path. When you have moved passed the energy shield, meet up at the randevu point. Prepare for battle, and may the Force be with you." concluded Ahsoka.

The pilots departed, each heading for their own ship. The debriefing had reminded Ahsoka of her time fighting in the Clone Wars. For a few moments, the Togruta could almost convince herself that she was still fighting in the Clone Wars. That she was still a young Padawan training under Anakin Skywalker. She could almost believe that she had just given the orders to a squad of clone troopers, not the young rebel pilots as it had been in reality. For a few brief moments Ahsoka was able to indulge in the fantasy, but rightly snapped herself out of it when the sirens started going off in the hangar.

Shaking her head, Ahsoka cleared her mind of any useless thoughts. The Togruta walked back to the command center to oversee the battle. Ahsoka prayed to the Force and the spirit of her late master that the rebels would overcome the impending Imperial forces. For Ahsoka knew that if the rebels were unable to hold off the Imperials on Hoth, then the Empire had already won the war.

**Sorry about the late update. I've been having a few computer troubles and I've been away for a while. I'm back now and I'll try to have a more regulate update schedule. Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The Imperial ship grew closer and closer towards Hoth's atmosphere. Rebel pilots flew their X-wings into the heart of the invading ships while the planetary bound soldiers shot at the Imperials with the base's ion cannon.

Luke and Leia hurried to their ship. The Skywalker twins strapped themselves in after joining the rest of the pilots as they cheered for the first transporter making it safely passed the Imperial forces. When the cheering died down, Luke and Leia got back down to preparing themselves for battle.

"You ready for this Leia?" asked Luke.

"I feel like I could take the whole Empire on by myself." responded Leia.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Leia. Remember what Master Tano said. Impatience and overconfidence is a Jedi's greatest enemy. One has to remain calm if they are to succeed in battle." recited Luke.

"Just strap yourself in, Luke, and hope we Skywalkers don't end up crashing, again." teased Leia.

Leia had tried to lighten the mood between herself and her brother. Ahsoka had always said that Luke and Leia were both as reckless and careless fliers like their father, Anakin Skywalker. So Leia had turned the comparison into an inside joke for the twins and anyone else who knew of their relation to each other. And it seemed to do the job.

Luke laughed as he slipped on his helmet and secured his lightsaber and shoto to his belt. Leia did the same as her brother, taking extra precautions to make sure that the only thing she had of her father was safely secured to her waist

The rebel pilots began their attack on a fleet of Imperial walkers. The walkers fired at the rebel ground forces protecting the outside of the base. Shots were fired from both sides. The Imperials came out unscathed. He rebels were not so lucky. Many of the ground forces and several ships were already down. To make things worse blaster fire seemed to have no effect on the walkers. That was when the rebels decided to change tactics.

The rebel ships circled the walkers, weaving in and out of the walkers' legs. As the rebel ships flew between the walkers' legs, they were ensnaring the Imperial vehicles. In one step, the walkers crashed to the icy ground of Hoth. Rebels cheered and shouted as they continued the attack. With their weak point's now exposed, and no longer able to move, the walkers were easy targets and easily destroyed in a round of blaster fire.

Back in the base, Ahsoka continued to lead the escape of the transports from the control center.

"I don't think we can protect two transporters at once." said a senior rebel officer.

"It's a chance we're going to have to take. We won't hold out much longer. We don't have a choice." reasoned Ahsoka.

Ahsoka braced herself as another round of explosives shook the base. The Togruta shouted out orders to launch a patrol and to evacuate the remaining ground staff.

In the hangar, Han and Chewbacca were trying to complete the repairs on the _Millennium Falcon _as fast as they could. The Wookiee called out to his captain. Han turned from his own work, trying to keep his balance as another blast shook the base.

"No, no. This one goes there. That one goes there. Got it!" half-snapped Han.

The situation outside of the base was just as severe, if not more so, than that in side. There were still two walkers standing. More damage had been done to the rebel forces than that of the Imperials. Very soon, Leia suspected, the Imperial soldiers would descend from the walkers and take on the rest of the assault on foot. Then there would only be the problem of disarming the base shield, and the Imperials would have the rebels overrun.

Just as they were about to take on anther walker, the Skywalkers were hit. The twins were forced to make an emergency crash landing. They were barely able to make it out of the downed ship before a walker crushed the remains of the crashed spacecraft.

The Skywalkers quickly got back to their feet and rejoined the battle.

Rebels and Imperials alike continued the seemingly endless battle. Though both sides fought to the best of their abilities, the Imperials were clearly winning the battle. Whenever the rebels cut down a line of Stormtroopers or blasted down a walker, three times as many Imperials soldiers and machinery seemed to replace those that had fallen.

An Imperial walker fired at the shield surrounding the base. The shield went up in smoke, claiming the lives of over a dozen rebels in the explosion. Now Luke and Leia began to worry. With the shield gone, there was nothing to keep the base from collapsing in on itself. To make matters worse, Ahsoka and Han were still inside the base.

Leia and Luke both feared for their master and their friend. Suddenly, the_ Millennium Falcon_ came flying out of what remained of the Hoth base hanger. The Skywalker twins reached out through the Force bond they had with their master to try and see if the Togruta had been adored the _Falcon._

"_Master, are you there?"_ worriedly sent out Luke.

"_Master Tano, please respond."_ half-panicked Leia.

A few heartbeats later, a weak reply was sent back to the twins over the Force bond.

"_Luke, Leia, I'm alright. I'm with Han, Chewie and 3PO. We made it out of the base. Meet up with us at the randevu point. We'll be there shortly."_ sent out Ahsoka.

Listening to their master, Luke and Leia hurried to meet up with the surviving pilots and remaining ground support. The twins climbed into their own respective ships, R2 safely secured into Leia's own.

The rebel ships took off. Luke prepared to enter the coordinates of the randevu site, when the young Alderaanian prince noticed the former Tatooine farm girl change the direction of her ship. Reaching out over the bond, Luke made metal contact with his sister.

"_Leia, what are you doing? We are supposed to go with the others to the randevu site. Master Tano will be furious if she learns that you made an unnecessary detour."_ warned Luke.

"_I'm not going to the randevu site, Luke. I'm going to Dagobah."_ replied Leia.

Luke nearly broke contact do to shock. There must have been some interference through the bond. That had to be it. There was no way in the galaxy that Luke had heard Leia say she was going to Dagobah. The bond just had some interference. It just had to.

"_Leia, I don't think I heard you correctly. It sounded like you were planning on going to Dagobah instead of the randevu site."_ said Luke.

"_You heard me right the first time, Luke. I am going to Dagobah, whether you like it or not. Ahsoka said she could not longer train us. We have to finish our Jedi training if we even want to stand a chance against the Emperor or Darth Vader." _stated Leia.

"_Master Tano said she would bring us to Dagobah when we were ready."_ reminded Luke.

"_We're never going to be ready if we can't complete our training, Luke. This Yoda is the only other Jedi we heard about in the last three years. For all we know, he could be the only other Jedi who survived the Purges. We have to go to Dagobah, Luke. It's the only way we'll ever become Jedi."_ proclaimed Leia.

Leia felt a moment's hesitation and worry radiate from her brother's side of the bond. After a moment, Luke's hesitation melted away and his Force Signature returned to normal.

"_I can see there's no talking you out of this. Master Tano would be more mad if I allowed you to go to Dagobah alone than if the two of us went together." _simply put Luke.

"_So you're coming with me to Dagobah?"_ assumed Leia.

"_Only to keep you out of trouble. Now lead the way, little sister."_ sent back Luke.

"_First of all, I'm older and second, try to keep up, oh mighty prince." _teased Leia.

"_Don't tempt my, farm girl."_ lightheartedly replied Luke.

A radiant light of laughter passed through the twins' bond. Their minds now made up, Leia entered the coordinates for Dagobah (which she had 'borrowed' from her Master's personal files, before the Imperials attacked the base) into her ship's computer. Jumping into hyperspace, the Skywalker twins flew towards the planet where the mysterious Yoda would hopefully be able to complete their Jedi training.

**Sorry about the late update. I've been dealing with a few personal issues and couldn't update. Sorry for the inconvenience. Comment if you like the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Ahsoka Tano, a general of the Rebel Alliance, former Padawan to the great Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker; tried to keep her balance as the _Millennium Falcon_ dodged another blast from Imperial ships. The Togruta Jedi and General proper herself up against the Corellian smuggler's seat, trying to regain her balance.

Han steered the _Falcon_. Chewbacca roared out, getting Han and Ahsoka's attention.

"I saw them. I saw them." replied Han.

"Saw what?" questioned Ahsoka.

"A star destroyer is coming right at us." warned Han.

C-3PO came charging into the cockpit.

"Sir, sir, might I suggest…" began C-3PO.

"Shut him up, or shut him down." shouted Han.

Another blast hit the _Falcon,_ sending a shockwave throughout the small smuggling ship. Ahsoka ran to check the deflector shields, praying to the Force that they had not been too badly damaged. The deflector shields were intact, but Ahsoka was pained to learn that the hyperspace motivators were damaged. Without those, it would be impossible to make the jump to light speed.

Ahsoka told Han about the damages she had found to the hyperspace motivators. The Corellian swore under his breath, getting up from his seat to go fix the motivators. Chewbacca went with his captain, leaving Ahsoka to fly the _Falcon_ on her own.

Coming upon an asteroid field, Ahsoka got an idea. The Togruta steered the _Falcon_ towards the asteroid field, hoping she could remember a few things from her old Master about getting out of enemy blast range while keeping the _majority_ of the ship intact. Ahsoka only hoped that she knew what she was doing.

Light years from the Hoth system, the Skywalker twins finally made it to Dagobah. The twins had safely 'landed' their ships in a style Master Tano would have said resembled that of their father, Anakin Skywalker. No doubt the Togruta would have a few things to say to her Padawans if she saw they had managed to crash their ships…again.

Leia managed to free herself from her ship's cockpit just as Luke and R2 were free of their seats on the young prince's own X-Wing. Luke's ship began to rock, causing R2 to fall into the swamp water bellow. When the little droid poked a small periscope like apparatus out of the swamp water, the Alderaanian prince and former Tatooine farm girl knew the droid would be alright.

Luke and Leia trudged through the swamp water and onto the closets patch of dry land they could find. Leia was grateful to be back on dry land after going through yet another crash. But the sense of security, no matter how faint, died the moment something dragged R2 under the murky swamp water.

Leia grabbed her blaster as Luke reached for his lightsaber. Just as the twins were going to set the swamp ablaze to rescue R2, the little droid came shooting out of the swamp faster than a starship reentering and planet's atmosphere. The prince and former farm girl rushed over to the little droid, helping him back to his feet.

"You were lucky to get out of there." spoke Leia.

"Next time you feel like going for a swim, R2, choose a better location." joked Luke.

R2 beeped his annoyance at Luke's joke. Leia smacked her brother's shoulder, giving him one of her famous serious yet terrifying glares. Luke shuttered under Leia's stern gaze. Every time the prince caught sight of one of Leia's death glares, it made him wish he was fighting against the Imperials or the Emperor himself. Because—in Luke's own opinion; an angry Skywalker was far scarier than an old Sith Lord any day of the year.

A powerful energy rippled through the Force.

"Did you feel that?" asked Luke.

"I don't think we're alone on this planet. Luke! Behind you!" warned Leia.

Luke's entire body whipped around. The young Jedi had managed to draw his lightsaber and shoto just before his head was cut off by his attacker. Luke's green bladed shoto held off the purple blade of an unfamiliar lightsaber.

Turning to the wielder of the unfamiliar blade, Luke got a clear look at his attacker. A young woman perhaps a year or two younger than the Skywalker twins had attacked the young Alderaanian prince. The strange woman's emerald green eyes were ignited with a burning fire as bright as the red hair that gently flowed around her well toned body. Slender yet strong muscles tensioned as the red haired stranger pushed herself further into the fight.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" snarled the strange woman.

"I could ask you the same thing?" responded Luke.

The woman didn't seem to like Luke's answer, only attacking the prince more aggressively than when she had revealed herself. The stranger would have chopped Luke's head clean off if Leia had not interfered. Frustration rolled off the woman in waves as she attempted to release her emotions into the Force. It had little success at calming the fiery red head as she charged once again, this time at Leia.

Leia raised her lightsaber, ready for the attack. Luke prepared to support his sister. The stranger was ready, sworn to defeat the intruders by any means necessary.

Just as the three lightsabers were about to collide, a voice cried out over the makeshift battlefield.

"Stop!" commanded a voice.

Three lightsabers froze in midair, their wielders turning to see a short green figure stood on a nearby tree stump. The green skinned figure had long tapered ears, very little hair remaining on his head, three clawed fingers on each hand, and had piercing yet strangely inviting brown eyes. The strange little figure was clad in tattered old robes and carried some kind of walking stick.

The strange woman that Luke and Leia had been fighting instantly deactivated her lightsaber, quickly facing the newcomer, who she seemed to know quite well.

"Master, what are you doing here?" asked the woman.

"Ask same question, I can, young Jade." simply replied the figure.

The woman—Jade—lowered her head in shame. Turning for the young woman, the short green figure looked at Luke and Leia, both twins still having their lightsabers armed and ready to attack.

"Away, put your weapons. We mean you no harm. I am wondering, why are you here?" spoke the figure.

"We're looking for someone." warily replied Leia.

"Looking, found someone you have, I would say." laughed the figure.

Leia didn't know what to make of this crazy old figure or the red haired woman. The woman (Jade, Leia corrected herself) did carry a lightsaber and she could sense a strong Force presence from the two strangers in front of her. Neither of them where Sith, but Leia could not be sure that they were Jedi either. The woman was too young to have been a Padawan, let alone a Jedi, when Order 66 was executed. And that other figure, Leia didn't know what to make of him.

Leia reached over the bond she shared with her brother, keeping her mental shields up as far as she could manage. Luke responded to the mental touch of his sister, opening the bond so the two could communicate over it.

"_I don't like the looks of these two. That girl has a lightsaber, but she's too young to have been a Jedi before the Empire. And that old guy, I have no idea how he connects to the Order at all. I don't think we can trust them, at least not yet."_ sent out Leia.

"_I agree with you, Leia. Master Tano said that this was where the former Grand Master Yoda went after the Republic and the Order fell. Perhaps these two work for Yoda. Ahsoka only learned of Yoda's location from my father, and she said he did not tell her much else than where the former Grand Master went. There could have been others who went with Yoda to Dagobah, perhaps even a youngling. That would explain why the girl has a lightsaber and why she called the other one master."_ theorized Luke.

"_We'll have time to think of theories later, Luke. If these two do work for Yoda then we have to get them to take us to him. And if they don't…well, just remember what Ahsoka taught us and hope we don't end up dead."_ sent back Leia.

Luke closed the bond when he felt Leia withdrawal from his mind. The Alderaanian prince decided to let the former Tatooine farm girl take the lead when they continued to question the strangers.

"We're looking for a great warrior by the name of Grand Maser Yoda. Do you know of him?" wondered Leia.

Jade looked at the former farm girl, arm neatly folded over her chest.

"We might know of Master Yoda, but we also might not. What's it too you?" sharply responded Jade.

Leia didn't like jade's attitude. Sensing his sister's growing frustration at the other woman, Luke thought it would be best if he took over the questioning. The last thing either of them needed was another fight.

"Please, we have to find Yoda. Our Master, Ahsoka Tano, sent us here so we could complete out Jedi training." told Luke.

A small laugh escaped the green skinned figure's throat.

"Take you to him, I will. Yes, yes. But now, you must eat. Come, good food. Come." insisted the figure.

The short green figure walked deeper into the swamp, Jade following close on his heels. Luke and Leia still did not trust these two, but these strangers seemed to be the only way they would ever find Yoda. Leaving R2 in charge of their things, the brother and sister trekked on into the swamp after the two mysterious strangers.

**Sorry again for the late update. I've been busy with grad and finals. I also lost my memory stick with all my files on it and it took me a while to find it. Things have calmed down so I should be able to update more regularly. Comment if you like the story.**

**(PS. I've gotten into the Dawn of the Jedi comics and can't seem to find the second part to the series. If any of you know where I can read the Prisoner of Bogan online without downloading, please leave a review. Thank you.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

After walking through the cold, slimy, wet swamp for what felt like hours, the Skywalker twins and their guides finally came upon a small hut that seemed to be their destination. The twins followed their guides into the hut, ducking through the door to keep from hitting their heads on the low ceiling.

Jade handed each of the twins a bowl filled with some kind of soup, quickly preparing another pair for herself and her master. Luke, having grown up in the royal court, politely ate the soup without uttering a word. Leia on the other hand was more focused on finding Yoda than eating at the moment.

"I'm sure this food is great but we really have to find Yoda." told Leia.

"Relax farmgirl. Even Jedi have to eat." replied Jade.

Leia glared at Jade, unimpressed with the other woman's comment. Both women held their tempers however, keeping the fragile peace in place between them for the moment.

Jade's Master looked at the twins, appearing just slightly less senile than when the Skywalkers had first met him.

"Why wish you become Jedi?" asked Jade's Master.

Luke and Leia tried to think of an answer to the Master's question. Why did they want to become Jedi anyway? Luke had been put under Master Tano's teachings because he had needed to learn to control his Force abilities. His (adopted) father, Bail Organa had made the decision for Luke to be trained in the ways of the Force by Ahsoka. Only later, after almost two years under Ahsoka's teachings, did Luke even attempt anything remotely similar to the Jedi; like constructing a lightsaber or knowing how to fight with one. It wasn't until the destruction of Alderaan that Luke even began to think of himself as a Jedi, even though he called Ahsoka his Master and she referred to him as her Padawan beforehand.

Leia had started her Jedi training for completely different reasons. She only even learned about the Jedi or being Force-sensitive the day she blew up the Death Star. Ben had only taught her for a few hours, and then she was passed onto another master just as quickly. In truth, Leia would have rather been dealing with the diplomatic aspects of the Jedi (both Ahsoka and Luke had been shocked when Leia told them she would have liked to be a senator, but there was no such occupation on a back washed crime planet like Tatooine) than learning how to fight with a lightsaber. Still, she felt obligated to Ben, Ahsoka, and especially her late father to continue on with her training even if there were parts of it Leia less than cared for.

After a few moments, each twin had come up with an answer to Jade's Master's question.

"My father—my adoptive father—made me learn under Master Tano so I could hide my Force-sensitivity from the Empire. We never knew how my abilities manifested themselves, but I needed to learn how to control and conceal them before the Emperor caught word of my Force-sensitivity. After my home world was destroyed, continuing my training as a Jedi and trying to find away to return peace to the galaxy seemed the right thing to do." answered Luke.

"Leia's answer was much simpler than her brother's.

"My first and current master both told me about my father being a Jedi. It is because of him, and both of my masters, that I feel obligated to carry on their legacy and do what I can to restore the galaxy to peace." simply put Leia.

The troll (Leia couldn't think of a better word to describe the possible 'Jedi Master') nodded his head, appearing deep in though.

"Father, a powerful Jedi, was he. Powerful Jedi." said Jade's Master.

"How can you know our father? You don't even know who we are. I don't even know what we are doing here." snapped Leia.

Jade's Master sighed, shaking his head. The troll seemed to mutter something to himself but neither twin could tell what he was saying. The last part of the strange old troll's apparently one-sided conversation the twins did pick up.

"I cannot teach them." muttered Jade's Master.

That's when everything came to light. Everything began to make sense. The mysterious behavior; why Jade carried a lightsaber and called the troll Master; and the reason why he knew about the twins' father.

"Yoda." realized the Skywalker twins.

Luke was still in shock about learning their host's true identity, but Leia was ready to defend the reason why she and her brother should continue their training.

"My brother and I are ready to continue our training as Jedi." exclaimed Leia.

"Ready, are you? What know you ready? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi? My own council who I teach and who is to be trained." spoke Yoda.

The former Grand Master of the Jedi Order stared at the twins, almost as though he was trying to look into their very hearts and souls.

"A Jedi must have the deepest commitment. The most serious mind. These two a long time have I watched? All their lives as they have looked away to the future. To the horizon." continued Yoda.

Yoda looked at Luke, causing the Alderaanian prince to instantly straighten his posture.

"Never focusing on where he was doing. Excitement. Adventure…" said Yoda.

He turned towards Leia.

"…Revenge…Power…A Jedi craves not these things." concluded Yoda.

The former Grand Master turned away from the twins, only for his own Padawan to put her own stakes in on the risky gamble.

"Don't take it too hard. You're both too old to be trained anyway." butted in Jade.

Yoda looked at his Padawan, instantly silencing the red head with one stern glare. With his Padawan silenced, Yoda turned his attention back to the twins.

"We promised our master that we would finish our training under you." calmly told Luke.

"We will not fail you. My brother and I are not afraid." assured Leia.

A small smile crossed Yoda's lips.

"Good. You will be. You will be." mysteriously spoke Yoda.

Yoda walked out of his hut, three Padawans in toe of the old Grand Master. Once they were outside, Jade felt that it was time for some proper introductions to be made.

"Since neither of us has yet to learn the other's name, I'll be the first to introduce myself. I am Mara Jade, Padawan of Master Yoda." introduced Mara.

Luke was the one to introduce himself and his sister to Mara, bowing politely as old habits developed from being raised in the Alderaanian royal court took over almost instinctually.

"I am Luke Organa. This is my twin sister, Leia Skywalker. We are the Padawans of Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano." politely introduced Luke.

Mara froze at the mention of Leia's last name, her hand shakily hovering above her lightsaber.

"Did you say Skywalker?" asked Mara.

"Yes." said Luke.

"Are you related in any way to Anakin Skywalker?" flatly asked Mara.

Leia cut into the conversation before her brother had the chance to answer.

"We are the children of Anakin Skywalker. Do you have a problem with that?" sharply replied Leia.

Mara Jade grit her teeth; releasing her anger into the Force and trying to keep from drawing her lightsaber and attacking the twins.

"Anakin Skywalker is the reason the Republic fell and the Jedi Purges happened. If it was not for Anakin Skywalker, the Empire would never have risen to power." snapped Mara.

Leia was on the defensive. How dare this girl blame her father for the rise of the Empire? Anakin Skywalker was the Jedi Order's Chosen One and one of the Old Republic's greatest heroes. No one insulted her family and got away with it.

"How dare you blame my father for the rise of the Empire? My brother and I know about our father being the Chosen One and his destiny to bring balance to the Force by destroying the Sith. It was not my father's fault that Vader betrayed the Order and joined the Sith. He was killed by Vader before he had a chance to fulfill his destiny." stated Leia.

"You know nothing about the fall of the Jedi. Vader didn't kill Skywalker he…" spat Mara.

"Enough, young Jade." interrupted Yoda.

Yoda gave his Padawan a warning glare, one Mara was all too familiar with having spent most of her life being raised by the old Jedi Master. Reluctantly, Mara walked away from the children of Anakin Skywalker. The young woman stormed off in to the swamp, hoping to find a place to meditate and clear her mind. Leaving her Master behind to begin Luke and Leia's training.

Mara cursed at the thought of her master training the children of Skywalker. For now, Mara would obey her master's wishes and not harm the Skywalker twins. But Mara swore to rid the galaxy of Skywalker's children if it was the last thing she ever did.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Days slowly turned into weeks as the Skywalker twins begun the final stages of their Jedi training under Jedi Master Yoda, the Grand Master of the fallen Jedi Order. Throughout their time training on Dagobah, Mara Jade, Master Yoda's Padawan, showed hostility towards the twins unbecoming of a Jedi. Leia found the other woman rude and obnoxious. Luke, on the other hand, was intrigued by the red head in a way he could not completely understand.

The twins built upon the skills they had already been taught by Ahsoka; honing their powers, improving their lightsaber technique, and enhancing their understanding of the Force. They worked on the teachings Ahsoka had already taught the Skywalker twins—telekinesis, Force Jump, Force Push, Force Speed—and learned of techniques that neither twin could have learned from their Togruta master.

Yoda had many strange training exercises. One of his favorite training exercises for the twins was to have one of them carry the old Jedi Master on their back and have the other twin lug around a heavy backpack—which, Luke and Leia swore was filled with rocks. Luke was currently the one carrying Master Yoda, leaving Leia to carry the backpack as she climbed and ran through the continuous swamps of Dagobah after her brother and the former Grand Master.

"Yes, run. Yes, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of the Dark Side. Anger, fear, aggression, the Dark Side of the Force, are they. Easily they flow. Once you start down the dark path, forever consume you, it will. As it did Obi-Wan's apprentice." warned Yoda.

Leia froze at the mention of her first master's former apprentice.

"Is the Dark Side stronger, Master?" asked Leia.

"No. Easier, more seductive." answered Yoda.

Luke's curious gaze met with that of the old Jedi Master's wise stare.

"But how will we know the good from the bad?" wondered Luke.

"You will know when you are calm and at peace. Passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack." calmly stated Yoda.

"Master Tano said something similar." remembered Luke.

"I still can't understand why…" began Leia.

Yoda cut the female Jedi Padawan off.

"There is no why. Nothing more will I teach you today." spoke Yoda.

Yoda climbed off Luke's back and Leia set down the backpack, much too both twins' relief. The twins headed back to their camp, which they had stopped by. R2 happily greeted the pair with a cheerful whistle, but he was not alone in the camp. Mara Jade was also there, sitting cross-legged on a nearby tree stump.

Leia glared at the red head, releasing her frustration at seeing the other woman into the Force. Ever since she and her brother had started training with Master Yoda, Mara Jade had constantly been a thorn in Leia's side. Jade always found a way to drive Leia's patience—from something as simple as a snide comment to outright (indirectly) stating that Leia and her brother would fall to the Dark Side, just like Obi-Wan's former apprentice.

A cold wave of dark energy washed over Leia causing her to shiver. Luke felt the same dark energy as his sister, repulsed by the horrid feelings that tried to consume him.

"I feel something cold." said Leia.

"I sense darkness. No light at all." shuttered Luke.

Yoda, as composed and calm as a Jedi could be, drew the twins' attention to a nearby cave. Upon inspection, the twins discovered that the dark energy had originated from the cave.

"Death, that place. Strong in the Dark Side of the Force. A domain of evil, it is. In you must go." instructed Yoda.

Neither twin knew what to say, what to do. Yoda wanted them to go into a place submersed in the Dark Side! Mara Jade was just as shocked as the Skywalker twins. In all the years Mara Jade had been Master Yoda's Padawan, the Jedi Master had warned her never to go near that cave or anywhere else infested by the Dark Side.

"But Master, you warned me never to go into that cave. Why do they have to enter that cave while I was warned to stay away from it?" questioned Mara.

"Patience, young Jade. All revealed in time, it will. Another test I have planned for you. Reveal it, I will, when ready, you are." clarified Yoda.

Mara sighed, accepting her defeat with a grace like the Jedi Masters of old. Having dealt with his apprentice, Yoda turned his attention back to the twins. Both were nervous and unsettled but did their best to hide it from the ancient Jedi master.

"What is in there?" asked Leia.

"Only what you take with you." replied Yoda.

The twins were about to enter the cave when Yoda stopped them one last time.

"Your weapons. You will not need them." insisted Yoda.

Luke and Leia still secured their lightsabers to their belts anyway. Yoda sighed, shaking his head as the twins disappeared from view. Mara Jade watched the Skywalker twins enter the cave enveloped in the Dark Side of the Force, consciously hoping behind her mental shields that the Skywalkers would not make it out alive, saving the galaxy from a new darkness.

Leia crawled through the cramped, vine covered tunnels of the cave, Luke never too far behind her. The Force led the twins to a small chamber with tunnels that branched off in different directions. Leia felt drawn to the right tunnels, while Luke was compelled to go through the left. Looking at each other, the Skywalker twins came to a decision.

"It seems the Force wants us to split up." clearly stated Luke.

"It would have happened eventually. We better hurry. I don't want to be in this place any longer than necessary. Good luck, Luke. May the Force be with you?" spoke Leia.

"And with you, sister." said Leia.

With a final nod of agreement, the Skywalker twins parted ways. Leia when right and Luke went left, both going deeper and deeper into the cave.

Luke walked through the seemingly endless cave tunnels, letting the Force guide his every step. After what seemed like hours of walking, Luke felt he had finally reached the place the Force wanted him to be.

"Luke, are you there?" asked a familiar masculine voice.

"Come here son. Hurry." called a warm feminine voice.

Luke paled when he saw two familiar faces enter the chamber. The Alderaanian prince couldn't believe his eyes. He had to be dreaming. That was the only logical explanation. There, standing before the young Jedi prince were his parents, Bail and Breha Organa, who had died three years before when Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star.

His parents were just like Luke remembered them. Bail was a tall, handsome man with a strong physique, dark tanned skin, neatly kept black hair and goatee, and powerful, yet caring, brown eyes. Breha was a beautiful, kindly woman with long black hair done up in an elaborate style, flawless fair skin, and warm, motherly brown eyes. The two were dressed in the blue senatorial robes and elegant royal gown that Luke last remembered his parents wearing before he and Ahsoka were captured by the Imperials and Alderaan was destroyed.

"Father?! Mother?!" cautiously asked Luke.

Breha nervously looked around the chamber as if someone—or something—would walk in at any moment. Bail was on alert, one hand resting upon his blaster. The likenesses of the late Queen and Viceroy of Alderaan seemed worried and on edge. It only took Luke a moment to learn why.

The sound of synthetic breathing echoed throughout the cave chamber. Muscles tensed in the young prince's body as a familiar black armour clad figure came in to view. The massive, armoured form of Darth Vader stood in the entrance to the chamber, black cape flowing behind him as he grew ever closer to the Alderaanian royal family. The Sith Lord drew his red bladed lightsaber.

"Senator bail Organa, Queen Breha, you are charged with treachery to the Empire and the hiding of a Force-sensitive. You are hereby sentence to death by orders of the Emperor." declared Vader.

Vader raised his red lightsaber, striking down Breha before she even had the chance to scream. Bail drew his blaster, pointing it at the Sith Lord. The former Imperial Senator looked back at his son, worry clearly visible on his normally calm face.

"Run Luke. Forget about me. Save yourself." called out Bail.

Bail fired his blaster but the blaster bolts were easily deflected by the Sith Lord's lightsaber. Luke tried to rush to his father's aid but his feet were frozen to the floor of the cave. Vader swung his red glowing blade, cutting the Viceroy in two.

"Father!" shouted Luke.

Luke drew his lightsaber and shoto, charging the Dark Lord of the Sith. Green clashed against red as the young Jedi prince faced the Emperor's right hand. Vader disarmed Luke of his shoto, pointing his red saber dangerously close to the prince's throat. Luke ducked the Sith's blade, spinning off to the side. The prince quickly regained his ground, catching the Sith Lord off guard. With one swing of his saber, Vader's head rolled free of his shoulders.

Sweat beaded off Luke's forehead like raindrops falling to the earth. Exhaustion quickly overcame Luke and he collapsed to his left knee. The prince's hand went to whip sweat from his brow but froze when it came in contact with a helmet. Worry starting to fill his chest, Luke's head whipped around to try and see the rest of his body. Every inch of the prince's body was covered in black armour, a synthetic breathing sound filling his ears. In his hands was a still activated red lightsaber.

Luke instantly turned his attention to the slain bodies of Vader and his parents. Bail and Breha's corpses still lay where they had fallen, but the third corpse had changed. Where Vader's body should have been lay the slain form of Prince Luke Organa of Alderaan, his head severed from his shoulders.

Thousands of thoughts ran through the young Jedi's head as he tried to make sense of the sight before him. The bodies of the Viceroy, Queen and Crowned Prince of Alderaan were before him. That mean he must have killed them. But the Queen and Viceroy had died three years ago when Alderaan was destroyed, meaning they couldn't have been in the cave with Luke. Or was he Vader? Luke's body was lying dead on the ground missing its head, but he remembered cutting off the head of Vader. So who was he? Luke Organa, the prince of a destroyed planet? Or Darth Vader, the Sith Lord right hand of the Emperor?

He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. When he opened his eyes again, the bodies had disappeared and Luke knew who he was again. Rising to his feet, Luke secured his lightsaber and shoto to his belt before hurrying out of the cave. The prince no longer wanted to remain in a place infested by darkness; where images of the dead came to life and strange powers made one question themselves.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

After parting ways with her brother, Leia maneuvered through the ever twisting and turning tunnels of the cave. Finally, after what felt like endless days of walking Leia came to the place she felt the Force had been leading her to. The former farm girl emerged from the tunnel and could not believe what she saw.

Leia found herself in an enormous stone hall. Beautifully carved stone pillars supported the structure. Simple yet elegant archways led into other rooms. Somewhere a gentle wind mixed with the sound of children's laughter. Children's laughter? Whipping her head around Leia noticed the blurred moving images around her slowly taking on the form of people. Suddenly, dozens of humans, Twi'lek, Rodians, Togruta, Mol Calamari, Nautolans, Tholothians, a Wookiee, and countless more species filled the room, walking around calmly, some talking to each other, and even a small group of children laughing as they passed by Leia under the watch of an adult Togruta. Despite the variety of species that Leia saw before her, they all had one thing in common. They were all dressed as Jedi.

Leia was now thoroughly confused. How could all these people be Jedi? The Order had been destroyed over twenty years ago. And yet, here they were. Numerous Jedi walking about a hall that Leia could feel was part of the Jedi Temple as though the purges and collapse of the Order had never happened.

Four figures broke off from the crowd and made their way towards Leia. Three of the figures were human males of varying ages and the fourth was a female Togruta. Leia recognized the eldest and youngest of the human males as Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi and her brother, Luke Organa, and the Togruta as her current Jedi Master, Ahsoka Tano. The fourth figure Leia could not identify, but he shared a surprising resemblance to Luke. That's when Leia realized the fourth figure had to be Anakin Skywalker, Luke and Leia's late father who died by Vader's hand at the start of the Empire.

Ben was just as how Leia remembered him, only the old man's gray hair and beard were more neatly kept and his gray-blue eyes did not seem as haunted and distant as Leia remembered, and his light Jedi robes were not tattered and ragged like the ones Leia had always seen him wearing on Tatooine. Luke looked the same as he always did, only dressed in white Jedi robes and his hair cut even shorter than it was with a thin braid falling over his right shoulder. Ahsoka appeared more cheerful and relaxed than Leia knew her to be, the Togruta wearing red Jedi robes alongside elegant black armour. It was Anakin that Leia was the most surprised to see. He looked as Leia had always imagined him mixed with a few images she had seen from the memories Ahsoka had shared with her Padawans of their father during the Clone Wars. Anakin was tall and fit, blond hair reaching his shoulders and blue eyes kind and inviting. Leia recognized the familiar scar over her father's eye and the black glove Ahsoka had told her he always wore to cover his mechanical right hand, alongside the dark robes that covered his sun tanned skin.

The former farm girl was rightly confused. How was any of this possible? Ben and her father had been dead for years. Ahsoka was on the other side of the galaxy with the Rebels. And Luke was in another part of the cave that Yoda had sent them in to. Yoda? Yoda?

Why would the Grand Master of the Jedi Order send her and her brother into a cave? She and Luke were nearly ready for the Trials. Exploring a cave would be no such trial for two almost-Knights.

"Are you alright Leia?" concernedly asked Anakin.

"I'm fine…Father. I'm just a bit tired." answered Leia.

"It's no wonder you're tired with Obi-Wan as your Master. He always overworks his Padawans. I should know. I was his first ever Padawan." lightheartedly joked Anakin.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as he glared at his former Padawan. Leia was grateful she was not getting that look from her Master, but it still sent chills p the young woman's spine.

"Anakin." sternly warned Obi-Wan.

"Sorry, Master." apologized Anakin.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, glancing back at her Padawan.

"And this Padawan is how another galactic war has been avoided." joked Ahsoka.

"Not funny, Snips. Obi-Wan and I don't fight all the time. I did save his life ten times during the Clone Wars." reminded Anakin.

"Nine times, Anakin…that business of Cato Neimoidia doesn't count." exclaimed Obi-Wan.

The three generations of Jedi broke out into another one of their famous 'friendly' arguments. Luke grabbed Leia by the wrist, dragging her towards the training room.

"Do you want to spar, Leia?" asked Luke.

"Sure, Luke. I've learned some new moves from Master Kenobi that I've wanted to try." accepted Leia.

The twins hurried to the training room. Leia drew her blue bladed lightsaber, the one she had been given by her father so many years ago. She waited for her brother to draw his standard saber and shoto, but to Leia's surprise her brother only drew one lightsaber, and the blade was blood red. Suddenly, the room around Leia began to change. The inviting atmosphere of the Temple training room melted away, replaced by a dark and ominous air. Jedi, who had previously been alive, now lay upon the ground dead, lightsaber burns all over their bodies.

Leia gasped, seeing the bodies of her father, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sprawled out on the floor with the other dead Jedi. The young female Jedi turned to her brother, but he was not as he was mere moments ago. Luke was dressed in all black robes, his Padawan braid was missing, and his eyes, once a gentle blue, were now a sinister yellow. Leia couldn't believe her eyes. Her kind, innocent brother had become a Sith.

"Luke, how could you do this? These people were our friends, our family. How could you betray them? How could you betray me, brother?" asked Leia.

"You are wrong, dear sister. I did not kill our friends. You did." sinisterly laughed Luke.

Leia looked down at her hands, expecting to see a blue bladed lightsaber in them, but only saw a red blade instead. Her hands began to move against her will. The red blade struck down the girl's brother, who had returned to how she previously saw him.

"No!" shouted Leia.

Leia dropped her lightsaber, sinking to the ground. She clutched her head, trying to get control of her thoughts. Taking in several deep breaths, Leia calmed herself and rose from the ground. She was once again back in the cave. The entire thing had been a vision. Cursing herself for allowing herself to be fooled so easily, Leia retrieved her lightsaber and walked back out of the cave.

Yoda did not question either of the twins when they exited the cave. He had sensed what had happened through the Force. What they saw and experienced was only for them to know and learn from. Hopefully this experience would teach then a lesson in staying calm and in control when faced with a threat greater than themselves.

Luke and Leia went to their usual sparring site when Master Yoda and Mara Jade returned to their hut. Each twin fell into the beginning form of their respective fighting style (Luke's a combination of defensive Form III Soresu and offensive Form IV Ataru, while Leia focused more on a balance between Ataru and Djem So, adding in a few techniques from the Shien ways of Form V), each twin igniting their respective blade.

As always, Leia made the first strike. What caught Luke off guard was that Leia was using the reverse grip of Shien, something he had seen Ahsoka Tano do many times in combat and training. The change is opening maneuvers caught Luke off guard, but the prince was still able to block his sister's attack.

"Using the reverse grip of Shien upon opening? I thought you saved that trick for later in battle." questioned Luke.

"Ahsoka has been teaching me the technique in private. I wanted to see how good you where when I caught you off guard." replied Leia.

Leia parried Luke's saber, spinning to the side to avoid his shoto. The prince quickly regained his composure, striking back with all his force. Blue clashed against green as the twins continued to spar.

As the spar continued, Luke noticed something off about his sister. Leia's offensives were slow and her defenses were left wide open. Luke hadn't seen the former farm girl this unfocused in a fight since she began her training under Master Tano. Luke deactivated his lightsaber and shoto, securing them to the proper place on his belt.

"What are you doing, Luke?" asked Leia.

"I have sensed something bothering you, sister. You are not fighting to the best of your abilities. Don't try to deny it, Leia. I know how you are. Something is bothering you and I want to help you through it. Please, sister, let me in." calmly spoke Luke.

Leia hated it when Luke went royal diplomat on her. Sighing, Leia deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it back onto her belt.

"Back on Hoth when I was lost in the snow, I had a vision. In the vision, you and I were searching this Imperial prison on an unknown planet. We were looking for a Jedi. We broke into a cell and found the Jedi we were looking for. The Jedi was Anakin Skywalker, our father. Luke, I think our father's alive." confessed Leia.

Luke's face went from concerned to hard in less than a second.

"Leia, Anakin Skywalker has been dead for over twenty years. He died during the Jedi Purges the same time Padme Amidala died giving birth to us. Anakin Skywalker is dead, Leia. When will you accept that?" bitterly asked Luke.

"Why do you shut down whenever Anakin Skywalker is mentioned? He's are father, Luke, and if there's a chance that he is still alive, we have to find him." stated Leia.

Luke suddenly found his boots very interesting. The prince methodically turned his lightsaber in his hands, a sign that he was thinking.

"I know why you want Anakin to be alive, Leia. Believe me, I do. Anakin Skywalker being alive would be a great help to the Alliance. I would be honoured to meet the man my Master told me so much about, but my reasons for wanting to meet Anakin are different than yours, Leia. I grew up viewing Padme Amidala as a great diplomat of the Republic and learned what I did about Anakin Skywalker from Ahsoka after I became her Padawan. I was raised viewing those who birthed and sired us as heroes and defenders of peace, but that is all. Breha Organa is my mother, even though Padme Amidala gave birth to me. Anakin Skywalker might have sired me, but Bail will always be my father." explained Luke.

As he spoke, the prince relived the death of his parents and the loss of his homeworld. Grief rolled off the prince in waved, his face remaining hard and serious. Leia hugged her brother, releasing some of his grief into the Force. Luke returned the embrace, letting himself enjoy the simple comfort. After what seemed like years, but was only a few minutes, Luke and Leia parted. The twins walked back to camp, leaving all thoughts of visions and the past behind them.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

A few days after Yoda had had the twins go through the cave, the old Jedi Master was having them train with his own Padawan. Luke, Leia and Mara were all currently doing handstands, switching between one and two arms and Yoda went from standing on one of his students' feet to another. The first few times the exercise had been preformed, Luke, Leia and even Mara had fallen face first to the ground. But now, on their third day of going through the new training exercise, they had gotten into a steady rhythm of predicting when and who Yoda would jump on.

"Use the Force. Yes. Now the stone." instructed Yoda.

Mara easily lifted the nearby stone as her master requested. Luke followed suit, raising a slightly smaller stone into the air. Leia, who Yoda was currently standing on, had the hardest time lifting a stone with the Force, but eventually she managed to do it.

R2 started beeping like crazy. Leia's concentration was broken, sending the stone and herself tumbling to the ground. Yoda avoided landing face first on the ground like the former farm girl by quickly jumping to balance on his Palawan's feet. Luke lowered the rock and went to his sister's side, helping her back to her feet. Leia brushed off her clothes and went to see what all the fuss R2 was making was about.

To Leia's shock and horror, she and her brother's X-wings were sinking into the swamp. How was this possible? The ships had been stuck in the swamp for weeks and never sank any further than they had been when the twins' crash landed on Dagobah. Why were they sinking deeper now?

"We'll never get the ships out now." said Leia.

Yoda jumped back to the ground. Mara got back to her feet and stood quietly at her master's side, arms crossed over her lean chest and face set in its usual scowl.

"So certain are you? Always with you it cannot be done. Do you nothing that I say?" sighed Yoda.

"Master, moving stones in one thing but this is completely different." stated Leia.

"My sister is correct, Master Yoda. Master Tano has taught me how to move objects with the Force, but moving an entire ship is impossible." agreed Luke.

Mara's scowl deepened, her green eyes becoming like lightsabers as she tried to cut down the twins with one glare.

"This is why you shouldn't have been trained. A true Jedi would be able to do a task as simple as this, but you both declare it impossible. Nothing is impossible with the Force. Nothing!" exclaimed Mara.

Yoda silenced his young Padawan with a single warning glare. Mara silently apologised to her master, allowing him to continue speaking to the twins.

"No. No different. Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned." told Yoda.

"Yes, Master." spoke Luke.

"I'll give it a try." said Leia.

"No, try not. Do, or do not. There is no try." calmly stated Yoda.

Taking the old Jedi Master's words to heart, Luke and Leia did their best to raise the ships out of the murky swamp. They reached out with the Force, letting its invisible fingers wrap around their respective X-wing. Luke felt a tugging as he slowly raised his X-wing out of the swamp. Leia felt the same tugging sensation, but it quickly became too overwhelming for the young woman. Luke felt his sister's anxiety across their bond, causing his own concentration to drift as he sent reassuring waves back along the bond to his sister. The two X-wings sunk back into the swamp, the twins having completely lost their focus.

Yoda sighed, slowly shaking his head. The Skywalker twins were nowhere near close to becoming Jedi. Luke already had the basics Force abilities and lightsaber forms mastered, but he lacked the concentration a Jedi needed to complete a mission. He had let his sister's anxiety overwhelm him instead of blocking it out, as a proper Jedi would have done. Luke's compassion and concern for his sister would get him killed if he was not able to keep his focus in a battle.

Leia was a completely different story than Luke. She was still struggling with the more advanced basic Force abilities, having focused most of the time she had trained under Ahsoka Tano learning how to fight with a lightsaber. Leia easily gave into her frustration and let her anger get the better of her. Yoda feared what laid in the girl's future if she could not learn to control her anger and release it into the Force.

"I can't do it. It's too big!" nearly shouted Leia.

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm." spoke Yoda.

Leia suddenly became interested in the mud on her boots, avoiding eye contact with the old Jedi Master.

"And where you should not. For my ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it. Makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you. Here between you, me, the tree, the rock, everywhere. Yes. Even between the land and the ship." explained Yoda.

"You're asking for the impossible, Master." responded Leia.

Leia stormed off, pulling her jacket on as she looked for somewhere to meditate. Luke grabbed his sister's arm, trying to get her to stay. R2's wild beeping got the twins' attention again. Hurrying back to the edge of the swamp, Luke and Leia saw Master Yoda and Padawan Jade in a state of deep concentration. The ancient Jedi Master and his Padawan reach out with the Force, letting its invisible tendrils wrap around the two X-wings. Slowly, bubbles formed at the surface of the swamp as the X-wings were dragged back to the surface.

Luke and Leia stood in bewilderment and shock as the X-wings were lowered right in front of them. The twins inspected their respective X-wing, the process by Yoda and Mara had brought the ships out of the swamp using the Force still unbelievable to the twins.

"I don't believe it." gasped Leia.

"How is this possible?" wondered Luke.

A sad smile lightened the ancient Jedi Master's face.

"That is why you fail." informed Yoda.

Yoda concluded his three students' training for the day. The ancient Jedi went back to his hut to meditate on the twins' limitations and his own Padawan's growing aggression to the children of Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker's children would never learn about the Force if they continued to have set limitations on what was and wasn't possible. And Mara, Yoda was most concerned for his Padawan. The last Padawan he had trained had fallen to the Dark Side, and Mara Jade grew closer to the darker half of the Force the more time she spent around the Skywalker twins. It was times like this that Yoda wondered if he had done the right thing in telling Mara Jade the truth of how the Jedi Order and the Old Republic fell. Sighing, Yoda pushed all the varying 'what ifs' from his mind and focused on centering himself in the Force's calming embrace.

Leia tossed her jacket on a nearby stump and began to examine the outer hull of her X-wing. Luke instantly recognized the look on his sister's face. Whenever Leia got that look, there was nothing anyone could do to stop her from completing the task she had set out to accomplish. This time it appeared to be expecting the X-wings and seeing if she had to repair any of the outer or interior systems. Seeing that his sister was preoccupied with inspecting the ships, Luke decided to try his chances in getting Mara to spar with him.

The young prince had been fascinated by the red haired woman ever since arriving on Dagobah. Mara was different than any other women Luke had ever met. For as long as Luke could remember, women had only been interested in him simply because of his status as an Alderaanian prince, for his wealth and his looks. Some women had shown him respect for his piloting skills and military tactics, but those women were mostly from the Rebellion and kept all, if any, feelings more than respect for a higher ranking officer to themselves. The only women who had seen Luke not as some status symbol or unapproachable officer was his mother Queen Breha of Alderaan, Ahsoka and Leia. But Breha and Leia were Luke's family and Ahsoka was his master and almost a second mother to the young prince. They did not count in the way Luke suspected he was starting to think of Mara.

Mara Jade stopped dead in her tracks, one hand lingering above her lightsaber.

"Come out of hiding, Skywalker, before I make you." threatened Mara.

Luke was surprised that Mara had known he was following her. He had shielded his presence in the Force and stayed hidden in the underbrush. How was it then, that Mara Jade could sense him without even having to turn her back and face the young prince?

"How did you sense me?" wondered Luke.

"No offense to your so called master, Skywalker, but he really didn't teach you how to be a _proper_ Jedi. Any self respecting Jedi would know to teach their Padawan to not completely shield their presence in the Force. That merely leaves an empty space that sticks out more. Whoever taught you, Skywalker, obviously didn't know what he was doing." criticized Mara.

The red haired woman smirked as she sensed the prince's anger rise. Despite the calm exterior he always presented, inside Luke a sleeping volcano waiting to erupt.

"My master taught me to the best of _her_ abilities! It was not her fault that she was unable to finish her training. The Order expelled her for a crime she did not commit without any hard evidence! They were too busy trying to appease the Senate that they betrayed one of their own. The Jedi Order was shortsighted! They should have been following the will of the Force instead of the will of the Senate! Perhaps then they could have sensed the Chancellor was a Sith Lord and realise they and the Republic were being played!" exclaimed Luke.

"Hold your tongue, Skywalker, or else I rip it out." snarled Mara.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Luke _Organa,_ not Skywalker! Anakin Skywalker might have sired me, but Bail and Breha Organa are my parents! I felt their life forces be extinguished along with billions of others as Alderaan was destroyed. I had to watch everything and everyone I ever knew or loved die as Vader held me back. You can criticize me all you want, but do not insult my family or my master again! Do you understand?!" near shouted Luke.

"Then we have something in common." whispered Mara.

Mara's voice was so soft Luke almost didn't hear her speak. In less than a second, Mara's entire body language changed. Her shoulders were slumped; head turned downward, eyes glazed over. Mara ran one hand through her hair, the other incisively tapping her lightsaber.

"What happened to you, Mara?" concernedly asked Luke.

"The Empire attacked my homeworld when I was small. I was three when the Empire conquered my homeworld. My parents were Rebel sympathizers. They were hiding some rebels when the Stormtroopers overtook the city. My parents were killed along with every rebel and sympathizer planet wide. One of the rebels who my parents were hiding managed to smuggle me and a few others off planet. Somehow they found out I was Force-sensitive. I can remember being brought to a building—perhaps a mansion or palace, but I can't remember it that well—and being asked questions by this man. There was a boy there, but I can barely remember him or much else of what happened after that. I just remember spending a few days in that building before I was brought to Dagobah seventeen years ago. And I've been training under Master Yoda ever since." sadly explained Mara.

Luke was sorry for Mara. He knew what it was like to lose one's parents and homeworld. The Empire had taken the lives of his parents and every person on Alderaan. Century's worth of culture and history. Billions of innocent lives gone, extinguished from existence.

Luke shook his head. It would do him no good if he thought of Alderaan and its destruction. He had to stay focused on the present, just as Master Tano had taught him.

"Mara, I was going to test out a new combination of move with my lightsaber and shoto. Would you care to join me?" politely asked Luke.

"Sure, Sky—Organa, I'll join you. Just don't think that this little moment means we're friends. I've still got my eye on you." spoke Mara.

"Whatever you say, Mara. Whatever you say." said Luke.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

General and Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano had been on the run from Darth Vader and his forces alongside Captain Han Solo, Chewbacca and C-3PO for weeks. The Empire's second-in-command had tracked the _Millennium Falcon_ all across the galaxy. Ahsoka knew if they didn't find a place to hide soon, it would only be a matter of time before Vader caught up to them.

Briefly scanning over the _Flacon's_ coordinates, Ahsoka realised they were close to the Anoat sector.

"Solo, set course for Bespin." instructed Ahsoka.

"Why do you want to go to Bespin?" flatly asked Han.

"I have an old 'friend' from my days as a smuggler who lives at the Bespin Cloud City colony. He owes me a favor for helping him on a joint smuggling job. Kept him from getting blown up when some pirates hijacked our ship. That was the last time I ever dealt with untested explosives and experimental rocket launchers. You might actually like him, Solo. He's a card player, gambler, scoundrel. I wouldn't be surprised if you and Calrissian hit it off." reminisced Ahsoka.

Han's head whipped around. The smuggler looked the older Togruta woman in the eye, trying to see if he had somehow misheard her say the name of her old smuggling 'friend'.

"Calrissian? As in Lando Calrissian?" asked Han.

"Yeah. You know the guy?" wondered Ahsoka.

"We go back a long way Lando and me." responded Han.

"Do you trust him?" questioned Ahsoka.

"Not a chance." replied Han.

"Good. Lando might be a swindler, but he has no love for the Empire. He might be our only option for a safe haven." told Ahsoka.

Without further delay, Han set course for Bespin. The _Flacon _jumped into hyperspace, the crew aboard unaware of the ship following them.

Back on Dagobah, Luke and Leia continued their training under Yoda alongside Mara Jade. During a sparring match, the Skywalker twins were overwhelmed by a dark feeling in the Force. The prince and former farm girl clutched their heads, dropping their lightsabers as they fell to their knees.

Mara Jade was confused by the Skywalkers' behavior. She could sense both twins reacting to something but could sense no disturbance in the Force. Perhaps the disturbance was only one the twins could feel?

"What's happening to them, Master?" asked Mara.

"A vision, it is." said Yoda.

The twins stopped clutching their heads, rising to their feet as the shared vision seemed to end.

"Master Tano's in danger." stated Luke.

"Han to. We have to rescue them." declared Leia.

But Yoda would not hear of anything of the Skywalkers running off to go help their Master and friends.

"It is the future you two see. Always in motion, the future is. Decide what is best, you must. If you leave now, help them you could, you will destroy all which they have fought for and suffered." exclaimed Yoda.

For Leia the decision was easy. Ahsoka had always told her to trust her instincts. The Togruta had told her female Padawan about the time she had a vision about the twins' birth mother, Padme Amidala, being shot. Her Master had acted on her vision and saved her mother's life, so Leia saw no reason why she could not do the same.

Luke was not as certain on Leia about blindly following the vision. Mara had told the young prince stories about how Darth Vader fell to the Dark Side trying to stop a vision he had from coming true, only for his actions to be the catalyst for said vision to become reality. Still, Luke would not abandon his Master or his friends. He had also heard stories about Ahsoka acting on a vision to save his birth mother and his birth father, Anakin Skywalker, having many prophetic dreams that turned out to be true.

Knowing the history visions had twins their father and Master, the decision for what the twins would do was not hard.

Back with the _Millennium Falcon,_ Han, Chewbacca, Ahsoka and C-3PO grew closer to the gas mining colony of Cloud City with each passing second. Two ships from the city had had flown out to insect the _Falcon._ One of the pilots commed the _Falcon_ and to see if they had a landing permit.

"No, I don't have a landing permit. I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian." spoke Han.

Sensing the smuggler's growing frustration, Ahsoka decided it would be best if she took over.

"Let me take over, Solo. Tell Calrissian that his old friend Amara Bonteri has come to collect upon an old debt. He'll tell you who we are." calmly spoke Ahsoka.

Just as the ships seemed they were about to fire on the _Falcon,_ all their weapons suddenly powered down. The comm. went off again, this time telling the _Falcon_ it had permission to land at landing platform 5437.

With the two city ships as their escort, the _Millennium Falcon_ touched down on the landing platform. Han and Chewbacca were the first ones off the ship. Ahsoka walked down the ramp after concealing her lightsabers inside her long white coat. C-3PO followed after the Togruta Jedi, not feeling like being left behind on a smuggling ship.

"It seems no one's here to greet us. Best be getting back to the ship." nervously spoke C-3PO.

The door at the end of the catwalk opened with a soft hiss. Ahsoka grabbed the golden protocol droid's arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Not so fast, #PO. The welcoming crew just arrived." told Ahsoka.

A group of men walked down the catwalk to the _Millennium Falcon._ At the lead of the group of men was a dark skinned man with short curly hair and brown eyes. Ahsoka instantly recognized the man as Lando Calrissian, though he had aged (not by much, given the Lando was only five standard years younger than the Togruta Jedi) since the last time she saw him. Judging from the fine clothing and cloak he wore, Ahsoka could tell fate had been kind to Lando Calrissian for the last few years.

"Why Amara, you're still as beautiful as the last time I saw you. Time has truly been kind to you, my old friend. You look more radiant than any star in the known galaxy." flattered Lando.

"Quit the sweet talk, Calrissian. I'm here on business." sharply cut in Ahsoka.

"Of course. Right this way. You and your crew can…What are you doing here?" spoke Lando.

Lando glared at Han, pushing passed Ahsoka as he stormed up to the smuggler.

"You've got a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled." sharply spoke Lando.

Han put his hands up in self defense. Lando just laughed as he embraced his old friend.

"How you doing, you old pirate. It's so good to see you. What're you doing here?" wondered Lando.

"My ship's in need of repairs. I thought you could help me out." Replied Han.

"What have you done to my ship?" asked Lando.

"Your ship. Remember, you lost it to me fair and square." stated Han.

Seeing as though they were not in any danger, C-3PO walked quickly to the Jedi's side. Chewbacca followed after the golden protocol droid, stopping at his captain's side.

"How you doing, Chewbacca? Still hanging around with this loser?" heartedly asked Lando.

Chewbacca roared his reply. Lando laughed, almost forgetting about Ahsoka.

Frowning, Ahsoka cut into the conversation before the two smugglers had forgotten about her.

"I don't mean to seem rude, Lando, but we still have some business to take care of. The _Falcon's_ hyperdrive is out of order and we need to repair it." calmly stated Ahsoka.

"Still direct and to the point. Do you ever change, Amara? Come on, I'll have my men look over the _Falcon_ and give you a proper tour of my city." proudly spoke Lando.

Ahsoka sensed something off about Lando's behavior. Keeping one hand on her concealed lightsaber, the Togruta followed the human male into his city, keeping Solo, Chewbacca and C-3PO all within her line of sight. Something wasn't right about this place, and Ahsoka was determined to find out what.

Back on Dagobah, Luke and Leia had made up their minds to leave. Yoda was not pleased by the twins' decision, warning them of the dangers that would happen if they acted upon their shared vision and left before they were ready.

"You must complete the training." stated Yoda.

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda, but I can't get the vision out of my head. I have to help my friends and Master." apologetically spoke Luke.

"You must not go." repeated Yoda.

"Our friends are in danger. We have to save them. I'm sorry, but my brother and I are leaving." snapped Leia.

Yoda sighed, his tapered ears drooping in disappointment. Suddenly, another figure appeared. The form of a glowing elderly beaded man dressed in Jedi robes got the twins' attention. Leia gasped upon realizing the old man was the late Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Kenobi smiled at the twins, who both stared wide eyed at the Force ghost.

"You do not know that your friends are in danger. Not even Master Yoda can see their fate." told Obi-Wan.

"My brother and I can help them, Ben. We can both feel the Force." said Leia.

"But not control in to the level that you need. This is a dangerous time for you both. You will each be tempted by the Dark Side of the Force." forewarned Obi-Wan.

"Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan, you listen. Remember your failure at the cave." agreed Yoda.

Even with the warning of falling like Vader, the twins still left. They had to save their friends and Master Tano. Leia knew it was what her father, Anakin Skywalker, would do, so she and her brother flew off into space, using the Force to guide them to their friends.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Lando had provided his old friends with a room and a change of clothes. As Ahsoka secured her lightsaber and shoto under her new clothing, the Togruta could not shake the strange feeling that had haunted her ever since they came to Cloud City. She tried to reach out and touch the disturbance she felt through the Force, but her concentration was abruptly interrupted by an outside force. Han burst into the room without any warning, completely derailing the Jedi's train of thought.

"The ship's almost finished. One or two more things and we'll be ready to go." informed Han.

"That's good. The sooner we're out of here the better. I sense a disturbance in the Force that I can't identify. It's familiar but foreign at the same time." spoke Ahsoka.

Han just rolled his eyes at the mention of the Force. Even after three years of knowing Tano and the Skywalkers, the smuggler still didn't believe in any of that mystic Force mumbo jumbo they were always talking about. Han was old enough to remember the Clone Wars and the Jedi before the Empire started spreading propaganda about them, but even that did not mean he could take their claims of inhuman feats as nothing more than intense training and a whole lot of luck.

The Jedi and smuggler's attention was diverted when Chewbacca entered the room carrying a dismantled C-3PO. Ahsoka quickly ran to the Wookiee's side, attentively looking over the remains of the golden protocol droid.

"What happened to him?" asked Ahsoka.

Chewbacca roared, carefully manipulating the droid's arm with his massive clawed fingers.

"You found him in a junk pile! Chewbacca, do you think you can fix him?" hoped Ahsoka.

"Lando has people who can fix him." told Han.

"I'd rather not have one of Lando's techs poking around 3PO. I know you don't like him, Solo, but that droid is very important to me. My Master built him and he worked for his wife before and during the Clone Wars. Bail might have had 3PO's memory whipped, but he's still the same droid I met all those years ago. So I'd rather not have anything else happen to him." calmly explained Ahsoka.

Chewbacca got down to repairing the golden protocol droid.

Ahsoka sensed someone enter the room. One hand instinctively hovering above her hidden lightsaber, Ahsoka turned to see it was Lando calmly walking towards her. Despite his outward calm demeanor, Ahsoka could sense the fear and worry radiating off Calrissian in waves. She could feel his increased heartbeat, see the tension in his muscles, and sense his anxiety through the Force.

Something wasn't right. Ahsoka didn't lead on that she could sense Lando was hiding something. Still, she couldn't let the others know she suspected something was wrong with their host. What Ahsoka needed to do was get Lando alone so she could do some aggressive negotiations, as her master would say.

"Am I interrupting anything?" calmly asked Lando.

"Nothing you have to worry about. Chewie was just going to start fixing our protocol droid and Solo here was just giving us an update on the _Falcon's_ repair progress." sincerely told Ahsoka.

The best way to deceive someone; Ahsoka knew; was not to outright lie, but tell a series of half-truths that could be mistaken as the full truth. That was something Obi-Wan and Anakin had taught her before she was expelled from the Order. With her master's teachings giving her strength, Ahsoka knew she could get to the bottom of the disturbances she felt in Cloud City without Lando or anyone else suspecting anything.

"That's good because I was hoping you would all join me for a little refreshment." said Lando.

Han and Chewbacca were about to get up when Ahsoka raised her hand. The smuggler and Wookiee remained still, knowing the signal Ahsoka gave for danger after having spent the last three years fighting beside her and the Skywalker twins.

"I'm afraid Captain Solo and Chewbacca are preoccupied with repairing the _Falcon_ and getting my protocol droid back online. I am free to join you though." calmly told Ahsoka.

To any normal person it would have been impossible to see the worry between the mask of calm Lando wore. But Ahsoka was no ordinary person. She was the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, the Master of Luke Organa and Leia Skywalker, a general in the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and a Jedi. Ahsoka would not let anything or anyone slip by her, not again.

Lando quickly regained his composure. The smuggler looked at the Togruta, hoping he had not given himself away. Letting out a soft breath, Lando was forced to go with plan B.

"I'm sorry, but I have to keep the Empire away from my city." apologised Lando.

Before anyone could react, Lando had activated some kind of beacon. The doors to the room opened and a battalion of Stormtroopers marched in, blasters drawn. A cold chill ran down Ahsoka's spine as her senses were overwhelmed by a dark energy. The Force was concealed by a dark presence that was all too familiar to Ahsoka. Synthesized breathing and dark energy filled the room before the dreaded Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader entered the room.

Acting on instinct, Ahsoka brandished her lightsabers. She fell in to her fighting stance, sabers ready to strike the instant Vader moved. Vader's masked face was expressionless, his presence in the Force too muffled and dark for Ahsoka to read clearly. When the Dark Lord took a single step forward, Ahsoka snarled at her Master's killer. She exposed her fangs, muscles tensing as a feral growl escaped her throat.

"Vader." snarled Ahsoka.

"We meet again, General Tano." deeply spoke Vader.

"If it's my Padawans that you're after Vader, you'll never find them. They're not here and soon you won't be either." snapped Ahsoka.

Ahsoka lunged forward, lightsabers at the ready. Logic told the Togruta that she had no chance against the Dark Lord, but Ahsoka was not acting on aggressive urges than base logic at the moment. Anger from the loss of her Master and the fear of what the Emperor would do to her Padawans drove Ahsoka forward. Her attempts were all in vain because Vader easily captured the Togruta and lifted her off the ground using the Force. Ahsoka clawed at the invisible fingers tightening around her throat. She tried to free herself, tried to take a breath of air, but it was a vain attempt. After a few minutes Ahsoka began to feel lightheaded, and darkness quickly overtook her.

When Ahsoka came to she was strapped to some kind of table, a Force–inhibiter collar around her neck. Not too long after she had regained consciousness, the shocks started. Ahsoka screamed as the electric shocks racked through her body. She tried to concentrate, to reach out to the Force and release her pain, but she could not touch the Force. As soon as they had started, the electrocution stopped.

Ahsoka panted heavily, pain scrunching her face. The door to the interrogation room opened and in walked the Dark Lord himself. Ahsoka forced down her pain. She would not look weak in front of the Sith. She would not give him the pleasure of seeing her vulnerable, weakened state.

Ahsoka's lips curled back in a snarl, exposing her elongated fangs to the Sith. The Sith Lord grasped the Togruta Jedi's chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. The Togruta Jedi spat in the Sith Lord's face. Ahsoka let out a small scream as a mechanical hand came in contact with her right cheek. Quickly regaining herself, Ahsoka spat the blood that had begun to pool from her cut lip and inner cheek out of her mouth. She glared at the Sith Lord, eyes wild with emotions she hadn't felt since the Empire killed her family.

"Is that all you got, Vader?! If you plan on turning me, it's going to take a lot more than some pathetic torture techniques. I didn't break three years ago when you tortured me and blew up Alderaan. What makes you think I'll talk now?" snarled Ahsoka.

No words passed the Dark Lord's lips so Ahsoka continued to speak.

"Can't even say anything? I expected the Emperor's second in command to be more talkative during an interrogation. But what do I know? I'm just an expelled Jedi being interrogated by the murderer of the entire Jedi Order." snapped Ahsoka.

"The Jedi were corrupt. They deserve what came to them. I am surprised that after what they did to you, that you still defend them." flatly spoke Vader.

"Just because I felt betrayed by the Jedi doesn't mean I wanted them dead. You slaughtered thousands of innocents during the Jedi Purges. You killed younglings, babies less than a year old. Where they corrupt? Or do you just get off on causing other people pain? Is that why you strangled Padme Amidala? You killed a pregnant woman and her—" gasped Ahsoka.

Ahsoka felt the invisible fingers tighten around her neck once again.

"You know nothing, foolish girl. Continue with the procedure at half power. The Emperor wants this one alive." commanded Vader.

The electric currents came alive again, frying the Togruta from the inside out. Ahsoka screamed out in pain. There was nothing in existence but the pain. But she wouldn't fall. She would not let the Dark Side overtake her. For if the master of the galaxy's last hopes fell to the Dark Side, then all hope would have truly been lost.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Ahsoka regained consciousness in her cell just as the Stormtroopers were dragging Han in. Chewbacca hurried to his friend's side, forgetting about the protocol droid he was supposed to be fixing for a moment. Ignoring the pain in her protesting muscles, Ahsoka helped Chewbacca get the Corellian onto the nearest sleeping mat.

"Captain Solo…Han, are you alright?" concernedly asked Ahsoka.

"I feel terrible. They never even asked me any questions." weakly replied Han.

It was as Ahsoka had suspected. Vader had had them tortured for no other reason than to draw Luke and Leia to Cloud City. No doubt the twins had already sensed their master's and friend's pain through the Force. Knowing how brash and reckless their father was, Ahsoka could only guess the same would be true for the twins. Anakin would stop at nothing to protect those he loved, as would his children. And sadly, Ahsoka knew that could very well be the Skywalker twins' downfall, just as it had been their father's.

Chewbacca growled as the door opened. Ahsoka turned to see Lando entering the holding cell with a small escort of soldiers behind him. The Togruta bit back a snarl, hands instinctively falling to where her lightsabers would be before she realised they were gone. Forcing down her anger, Ahsoka confronted Lando with the dignity and calm befitting the Jedi she was.

"What do you want, Lando?" bitterly asked Ahsoka.

"Shut up and listen. Vader's agreed to turn Chewie over to me. He'll have to stay here, but at least he'll be safe." told Lando.

"What about me and Captain Solo?" wondered Ahsoka.

"Vader's turning Han over to the bounty hunter, Boba Fett. He wants to speak with you further, Amara, before turning you over to the Emperor." explained Lando.

Ahsoka frowned at the mention of the Emperor.

"Vader and the Emperor want us all dead. I'm a Jedi and Han and Chewie are members of the Rebel Alliance. There's no way in all the Sith Hells that Vader would let any of us go. The one absolute a Jedi will believe is that Sith will always do what they can for their own benefit, and for Vader that involves eliminating all of us." exclaimed Ahsoka.

"Vader's not even after you at all. He's after some guy named Organa and a girl called Skywalker." spoke Lando.

"Luke and Leia." said Han.

"Vader's set a trap for them. And we're the bate." muttered Ahsoka.

The fire in Ahsoka's heart had been reignited. She could handle whatever Vader threw at her, but threaten her Padawans and it would be the last thing the Sith lord ever did.

Han shakily got to his feet. The Corellian brushed off Chewbacca when the Wookiee offered him an arm to lean on. If he was going to confront Lando, then Han would do it on his own two feet without any help.

"Perfect. You fixed this all good didn't you, my friend." spat Han.

Mustering up every ounce of strength he had left, Han's fist can in contact with Lando's nose. The leader of Cloud City landed flat on his back, a small amount of blood dripping from his nose. One of the soldiers threw Han to the ground, beating the Corellian senselessly into submission. Ahsoka was about to jump in and help the ex-smuggler when Lando called off the attack.

"Enough. I've done all I can but I've got my own problems." plainly stated Lando.

"Yah, you're a real hero." sarcastically remarked Han.

Lando turned to leave only for Ahsoka to stop him.

"Calrissian, if anything happens to my Padawans I'm holding you personally responsible." threatened Ahsoka.

Without even looking back once, Lando paraded out of the holding cell like he had done nothing wrong. Ahsoka wished she could reach out and touch the Force then maybe Lando would have taken her threat seriously. Forcing down her own frustration, Ahsoka turned her attention to more important matters. Helping the Corellian up off the floor, Ahsoka did a quick check for any new injuries. She was relieved when all she found were a few bruises scattered about the Corellian's chest and limbs.

Within the hour, Han, Ahsoka, Chewbacca and C-3PO were marched down to the carbonite freezing chamber. C-3PO was strapped to Chewbacca's back, the Wookiee having not yet repaired the golden protocol droid's legs. C-3Po despised being carried, especially when he was being carried to his own doom.

"If only you'd attached my legs I wouldn't be in this ridicules position. Now remember Chewbacca, you have a responsibility for me. So don't do anything foolish." complained C-3PO

Chewbacca growled, instantly silencing the droid. The prisoners were led onto a metal platform guarded by Stormtroopers and Imperial soldiers alike. Darth Vader stood on the opposite side of the platform of the prisoners. The Dark lord's energy flooding the room. It hard for Ahsoka to breath, even with the Force suppresser collar still around her neck. Lando stood beside the Rebel prisoners, who were confused as to what was going to happen to them.

"What's going on, buddy?" asked Han.

"You're being put into carbon freeze." answered Lando.

Having previously tested the carbonite chamber by freezing and thawing several guards who had tried to help the prisoners escape, Vader knew it would be possible to free the prisoners without killing them. Signaling to the guard, several soldiers grabbed Ahsoka and led her to the center of the platform. Ahsoka struggled against her captors, hopelessly trying to escape.

Chewbacca growled, attacking the Stormtroopers and Imperial soldiers will all his strength. The Wookiee ignored the complaints and comments made by the droid strapped to his back, keeping his focus on talking down as many soldiers as possible so Ahsoka might have a chance to escape. Chewbacca's attempt where in vain when Ahsoka himself stopped him.

"Chewbacca, stop! This won't do anything. Just stay with Han and escape when you get the chance. Forget about me. Find Luke and Leia and get back to the Alliance. Just leave me here." stated Ahsoka.

Chewbacca forced himself to calm down. With the Wookiee under control, the soldiers who had been restraining Ahsoka got back to work. The young Togruta was placed in the center of the platform. Before she was lowered into the carbonite, Ahsoka looked at the Sith Lord responsible for everything that had gone wrong in the galaxy for over twenty years.

"You'll never get my Padawans, Vader. They will never turn. They follow in my footsteps, as I do in those of my master, Anakin Skywalker. Nothing you do will bring them from the Light. You hear me. Nothing!" declared Ahsoka.

"The daughter of Skywalker will join me, and Organa's son will die by my hand. You have failed, General Tano. The Emperor will make quick of you, my former apprentice" responded Vader.

Ahsoka had no time to react to Vader's last statement before she was lowered into the carbonite. She did not scream or cry out as the carbonite calcified around her. Ahsoka chose to face her fate like a Jedi, bravely and without fear. The Togruta Jedi did not care what happened to her. All that mattered was keeping her Padawans alive and out of Vader and the Emperor's grasp.

The carbonite block containing Ahsoka Tano was brought up from the freezing chamber and taken to the Dark Lord's ship on Vader's order. Just as Han was about to be put into the carbonite, several explosions rattled the platform. A feminine figure appeared, dressed in white with her dark hair in twin looped braids and brandishing a blue lightsaber.

"Leia!" gasped Han.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I try not to write many of them. Comment if you like the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Luke and Leia landed their ships on the docking platform. The twins hurried into the city, careful to avoid being detected by the patrolling Imperials. R2 followed at the twins' heels, warning the Skywalkers if an Imperials got too close.

Luke froze mid step. The young Alderaanian prince closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force. When Leia realised what her brother was doing, the former farm girl reached out with the Force to help her twin seek out any danger. Both twins were jostled from their trance by the dark energy they sensed.

"Vader's here." snarled Leia.

"Careful, Leia, remember what Master Yoda said. Anger can lead to the Dark Side." reminded Luke.

"I know that, Luke. But if it makes you feel better, I'll go find Master Tano and Han while you track that Sith. Just make sure to leave some of Vader for me. I wouldn't want you to have all the fun." spoke Leia.

Luke laughed at his sister's joke before heading down the next hall. Leia went in the opposite direction, praying to the Force to watch over her brother. Trekking through the twisting halls and corridors of Cloud City, Leia followed her Master's Force signature (which was muffled by the darkness and some other form of interference) with R2 at her side. The female Padawan soon came upon a chamber. Above Leia could sense the presence of her Master (even with how mudded it was), Han, Chewbacca and she could here C-3PO's complaining loud and clear. Hiding in the archway of an adjoining lower platform, Leia could not hear what was happening on the platform above her.

Leia could no longer sense her Master's Force signature. She heard the sound of a machine activating and a door opening. No longer able to hold herself back, Leia sprang into action, lightsaber drawn.

"Leia!" gasped Han.

Leia wanted to talk to Han. She wanted to know what the Imperials had done to him. Wanted to know where Vader had taken Ahsoka. But Leia knew she had no time talk. The Imperials had already started firing their blasters. Angling the blue blade across her chest, Leia deflected as many blaster bolts as she could. The Imperials and city guard were quickly taken care of. There was only one person left standing, but Leia found herself unable to hit or get close to the rapidly moving target.

The one firing at Leia was a man (at least she thought it was a man) clad in blue armour and a helmet that completely covered his face. If Leia looked closely she would have been able to recognise the armour the man wore was Mandalorian (Luke and Ahsoka had told her a few things about the Mandalorians and various other cultures over the last three years), but all Leia was really paying attention to was the battalion of weapons and firearms the man carried.

Without any warning, the man stopped firing. Leia smiled as she saw Luke standing over the man's fallen form, metal pipe in hand. Dropping the pipe, Luke grinned as he drew his lightsaber and shoto.

"Hope I didn't miss anything." said Luke.

"Just a fire fight with a bunch of Imperials. So pretty much nothing." replied Leia.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but some of us would like to get out of here." shouted Han.

In all the commotion Leia had completely forgotten about Han. The Skywalker twins quickly freed the Corellian and Wookiee. Chewbacca roared, grateful to be free of the bindings. Han rubbed his wrists, glad to have free motion in his arms again. Taking a blaster from the unconscious bounty hunter (Han mention his name was Boba Fett), Leia offered the weapon to Han who gratefully took it.

"Come on. We have to get out of here. Vader'll probably send down more Imperials to see why I haven't been put in carbonite yet." stated Han.

That's when the twins noticed their master was nowhere to be seen.

"Han, where is Master Tano?" asked Luke.

"Vader had her frozen in carbonite and brought to his ship. He left just before Leia here showed up and started a fire fight." told Han.

"You try sneaking into a room full of Imperials and see if you don't cause an uproar when they realise you're a Rebel, not to mention a Jedi." snapped Leia.

"You couldn't even hold off one bounty hunter on your own. If it wasn't for your brother, we'd both be dead." hissed Han.

"The next time you're captured by Imperials, don't come crying to me to come save you." remarked Leia.

"Who said I needed you to save me?" spoke Han.

"From what I've just seen, you do." said Leia.

Normally Luke would have ignored his sister and Caption Solo's squabbling, but this was an emergency. They had to find Vader and save Master Tano before the Sith Lord left the planet. Why couldn't these two seem to grasp the severity of this situation?

"Enough! Stop this fighting. We haven't the time. Vader's still in the city. I can sense it. We have to find him and get back Master Tano before it's too late." stated Luke.

Leia knew her brother was right. This was not the time, nor the place for petty arguments. Taking in a deep breath, Leia released her frustration into the Force as she turned to face Han Solo.

"Han, which way did Vader go?" asked Leia.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going after him. He's the Empire's second in command! You could barely hold off a single bounty hunter! How do you expect to defeat Darth Vader?" exclaimed Han.

"We don't have a choice. Luke and I are the only ones who can save Ahsoka. As Jedi, it is our duty to do what is right, even if it means putting ourselves in harm's way." explained Leia.

Still in disbelief, Han tried to convince Leia (and Luke) that going after Vader was suicide, more so than when they flown the Death Star. But neither of the twins would budge. Their minds had already been made up. They were going after Vader, with or without Han's blessing. Seeing as he couldn't win this argument, Han reluctantly told the twins the direction he had last seen Vader go.

Luke ran off in the direction Han said Vader had went, tracking the Sith's dark energy with the Force. Leia was about to follow after her brother, but she hanged back for a moment. Looking at Han, Leia knew this could be the very last time she saw the Corellian. Leia didn't want her last memory of Han to be a fight, so she did something she had been denying herself for far too long.

Without any warning, Leia kissed Han right on the lips. She wrapped her arms around the Corellian's neck, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. Leia was surprised when she felt Han not only return the kiss, but deepen it. Han wrapped his arms around Leia's waist, tightening his grip on her as she fell into his embrace. Han was sure if his arms weren't around Leia, or hers around him, either one of them would have pulled away from the kiss much sooner than they did.

"I love you." whispered Leia.

"I know." quietly replied Han.

Without another word, Leia turned and followed after her brother. Whatever happened now, Leia knew she could face Vader without any regrets. Whatever was to happen to her and Luke next no one but the Force would know for sure.

**Sorry about the late update. I have been busy with personal matters. Comment if you like the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The Skywalker twins could feel the Force around them grow darker the further they went into Cloud City. That meant Vader had to be close. Leia had to suppress a growl at the thought of the Dark Lord. Vader had already taken too much from her. He had killed her parents, slaughtered her aunt and uncle, and murdered Obi-Wan. Taking Ahsoka had been the final straw. Somehow, someway Vader would die by a Skywalker's hand.

Glancing at her brother, Leia observed a tension in Luke far greater than her own. Now that she thought about it, Leia realised Luke had a greater vendetta against Vader than she did. Vader had killed both Luke's birth and adoptive parents, destroyed his home planet, harmed his friends, and now captured his master. The icy look in Luke's normally calm blue eyes was enough to tell Leia that he was sworn to destroy Vader, no matter what the cost.

The twins entered what looked like some sort of manufacturing plant. What ever the room's purpose was, it was teeming with Dark Side energy. Vader was close. A lot closer than either twin could realise.

"The Force is strong with you, but you are not a Jedi yet." spoke Vader.

Luke and Leia's head whipped around. There before them, clad in a black life support suit and expressionless mask, hand resting upon his lightsaber, was the Dark Lord himself. The twins drew their lightsabers, instinctively falling into a fighting stance. Before Vader even had the chance to draw his lightsaber, Leia lunged at the Sith.

Vader sent the young girl flying backwards with a Force push. Leia got to her feet, chastising herself for being so reckless. Regaining her composure, Leia saw Luke and Vader were already engaged in battle. The young Alderaanian prince made the first move. Keeping his saber and shoto level with his body, Luke attacked. Vader easily stopped the attack aimed at his chest plate, holding off the prince's lightsabers with his own blade.

Luke sneered at the Sith's blade. Vader's blade was a dark crimson red, the colour of blood. How fitting that this mass murderer's weapon bare the same colouration of the very thing his hands were so foully stained with. Thinking of all those that blade had taken the lives of made Luke sick to his stomach.

"You'll pay for what you've done, Vader. I swear it." snarled Luke.

Vader disarmed Luke of his shoto, sending the short blade falling into the deep under depths bellow them. The young prince was now on his back, remaining saber raised in defense over his face. Leia rushed to her brother's side, helping him push back the Sith's crimson blade. Vader was momentarily caught off guard, but only for a second. Still, that slight hesitation was all Luke needed to get back to his feet. Glancing at her brother, Leia knew they finally had Vader cornered.

"It's over Vader. You've lost." stated Leia.

"Things are not always as they seem, young Skywalker." replied Vader.

Without any warning, Vader leapt over the twins' heads. The Dark Lord forced Organa and Skywalker backwards, making them fall off the platform. The prince and former farm girl got back to their feet, running down the nearest hall to escape Vader. Vader followed after them, hunting the twins down like a predator after its prey. But it did not matter. Whatever Vader did, Organa and Skywalker were always there to defend the other. It did not even matter when Vader had smashed a window and Organa got sucked through by the depressurization of the room. Skywalker just dove through the window right after him, pulling the young prince back onto the catwalk before he fell down the shaft that went straight through Cloud City.

The two young Jedi held their own against the Sith, covering for each other where they themselves were at their weakest. Vader knew he could outmatch either Organa or Skywalker if they were alone, but together they might have the slim chance of beating him. So the dark lord did the only thing he could do. He turned the tables in his favor.

Vader forced Organa and Skywalker down the catwalk. The catwalk was narrow, forcing them to move in single file. Organa was in front, green lightsaber raised in defense. Skywalker stood on the small platform at the end of the narrow catwalk, waiting for Organa to move so there would be more space for the two of them to fight Vader together.

With one swing of his crimson blade, Vader cut Organa's hand right off. The hand, still grasping the prince's lightsaber, fell down the bottomless shaft. Fear engulfed Skywalker's face as she watched Organa clutch the stump where his right hand had been, screaming out in pain.

Leia lunged forward, crossing blades with the Dark Lord of the Sith. Luke shuffled back; moving out of the way before anymore of his limbs could be claimed by a lightsaber. Anger rolled off Leia in waves, and the Dark Lord reveled in it. Skywalker was giving in to her anger. It would not be long before she joined him on the Dark Side.

Luke sensed the darkness in Leia growing the longer she and Vader fought. That's when the prince realised the Sith's plan. Forcing down his own pain, Luke made mental contact with his sister.

"_Leia, sister, you must listen to me. Vader is making you to give into your anger. He's making you turn to the Dark Side." _warned Luke.

Leia heard her brother, and reluctantly suppressed her anger. Opening herself to the comforting embrace of the Force, Leia regained her composure.

"You have failed, Lord Vader. Neither I nor my brother will turn to the Dark Side. We are Jedi, as our maser and father before us." stated Leia.

Vader was surprised by Skywalker's mention of a brother, but he did not speak of it as he forced the young female Jedi further back along the platform.

"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." spoke Vader.

"He told me enough. He told me that you killed my father and my mother alongside him." hissed Leia.

"No, _I _am your father." revealed Vader.

The twins were shocked. What Vader said had to be a lie. There was no way Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, hero of the Clone Wars, could have become Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and the Emperor's second in command. It had to be a lie. It just had to be.

"You're lying. Anakin Skywalker died in the Jedi Purges. There's no way you could be our father. It's impossible." exclaimed Leia.

"Search your feeling. You know it to be true." declared Vader.

Leia refused to hear anymore of Vader's lies. Making mental contact with Luke, she relayed her plan to him. With a nod, the twins jumped into the pit bellow them. Down and down they fell until they emerged at the bottom of Cloud City. Grabbing hold of a nearby metal pole, Leia pulled her brother up beside her. Luke clung to his sister with his remaining hand for support.

"We should have probably thought this out a bit more." lightly spoke Luke.

"I think I might know who can help us. I just hope he hears us." said Leia.

Summoning up all her strength, Leia called out to Han through the Force. By some form of luck or cosmic intervention, the _Millennium Falcon_ stopped right under the twins. Some guy named Lando helped the twins on board just as a fleet of TIE fighters began shooting at them. Leia let Lando help Luke to the medical base while she headed for the cockpit.

Han and Chewbacca were at the controls, moving the _Falcon_ away from oncoming enemy fire. The Corellian smiled when he saw the former farm girl enter the cockpit, but dove right back into piloting when an Imperial shot grazed the hull of the _Falcon._

"Nice of you to finally join us, Princess. What took you so long?" sarcastically asked Han.

"Save the jokes, laser-brain. I just battle a Sith and I'm not in the mood for your complaining." snapped back Leia.

Han flew the _Falcon_ into hyperspace (not after having a few complications) just before the Imperial tractor beam could get hold of them. Leia leaned back against the wall, trying to clear her head. Vader's words still lingered in her mind. What if had been telling the truth? Could Vader and Anakin Skywalker really be one in the same? No! Leia refused to believe it. Her father had died during the Clone Wars just as Obi-Wan had said. Whoever Vader was, he was not Anakin Skywalker. At least not anymore. Rubbing her temples, Leia headed for the medical ward where she stayed by her brother's side until they returned to the Rebel fleet.

In a matter of hours the occupants of the _Millennium Falcon_ were safely back amongst the Rebel Alliance and its forces. After landing, Luke was rushed into surgery. A few hours later, Luke emerged from surgery with a new prosthetic hand grafted to his forearm. Leia stared out the window as a medical droid did some final tests on Luke's new prosthetic hand.

Leia became lost in her own thought. How could anything happened within the course of a few hours to dramatically change the course an individual's life, again? Everything was just happening too fast for Leia. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru death, Ben telling her about the Jedi, finding out she had a twin brother who was being trained by their father's old apprentice, joining the Rebel Alliance, blowing up the Death Star, the battle on Hoth, facing Vader. It was all too much for one person to handle.

Suddenly, Leia felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Luke smiling at her. Luke put an arm around his sister, pulling her in close so her head rested upon his shoulder. Leia closed her eyes, inhaling the familiar scent.

Vader and the Emperor where still at large. Ahsoka Tano had been captured. And the Alliance was without a base. But Leia didn't focus on any of that. She allowed herself for once to enjoy the moment of peace she shared with her brother. They would stop Vader and the Emperor when the time came. They would save Ahsoka. For now all Leia wanted to do was get some sleep and pray to the Force that this whole event had been nothing more than a horrible dream, even though she knew that she was wide awake and everything that had happened was real.

**Sorry about the late update. I've been having some computer trouble. Comment if you like the story.**


End file.
